Familienfeier vorläufiger Titel
by YuryJulian
Summary: Hier ist die Antwort auf die Frage, wie Lucius Malfoy und auch sein Sohn zu dem wurden, wie sie sind.
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Alle Rechte gehören JKR und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Ein herzliches Dankeschön geht an Narzissa, die mir bei der Namensvergabe der einzelnen Figuren eine große Hilfe war. Ein aussagekräftiger Titel ist leider noch nicht da, daher begnügen wir uns mit dem Arbeitstitel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Familienfeier – vorläufiger Titel

by YuryJulian

Endlich war ein weiteres Jahr geschafft und Draco ließ sich entspannt in die Polster der Kutsche sinken. Seine Mutter saß ihm gegenüber, angeblich hatte sein Vater eine Menge zu tun und konnte nicht zum Bahnhof kommen. Das machte nichts. So konnte er sich hier ganz entspannt hinlegen. Bei seinem Vater hätte er gerade und würdevoll da sitzen müssen. Etwas, was er normalerweise auch tat, aber im Zug hatte er sich wieder mit diesem Wicht von Potter angelegt. Oder besser, Sankt Potter hatte es gewagt, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Der hatte vielleicht Nerven. Und diese Granger erst! Was denkt sich dieses Schlammblut eigentlich? Nur weil sie so gut ist in der Zauberei und so ziemlich allem was sie anfässt, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass sie sich auch mit jemanden wie ihm messen konnte. Die Ferien über werden wieder die geheimen Zauberbücher von Lucius gewälzt, darauf konnten diese Idioten Gift nehmen. So leicht kam ihm keiner davon. Im nächsten Jahr hatte er dann genug Zeit, sich bei ihnen zu rächen.

Ungeduldig spähte er zum Fenster hinaus. Er konnte schon das Tor zum Anwesen der Malfoys in der Ferne ausmachen. Nicht mehr lange und er war zu Hause. Hier gab es keine senilen alten Trottel und Wichtigtuer wie Potter. Nein, hier zählten ganz andere Prinzipien. Sobald sie das Tor passierten und den Kiesweg zu dem Haus hinauf fuhren, konnte Draco bereits eine Gestalt ausmachen, die aus dem großen Torbogen hinaus auf die Steintreppe trat. Er kannte die stolze gefasste Haltung nur zu genau, um sie nicht als die seines Vater zu erkennen. Nur was sollte das? Bisher war der doch nie heraus gekommen, um ihn zu empfangen. Sonst war er es doch immer jedes Mal gewesen, der zu ihm kam.

Der blonde Slytherin zog seinen Kopf wieder in die Kutsche zurück. "Vater steht draußen.", informierte er seine Mutter.

Narcissa hatte vor sich hin gedöst. Nun blickte sie ihn fragend an. Anscheinend gingen auch ihr Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf, was das bedeuten konnte.

Der Kutscher lenkte das Gefährt um den großen, aus weißem Mamor bestehenden Brunnen, mit dem Bildnis zweier miteinander verschlungener Schlangen und einem aus ihrer Mitte emporsteigenden Drachen, herum. Vor der Treppe zum Haus, kamen sie zum Halt. Bevor der Kutscher jedoch seiner Aufgabe nachkommen konnte, war Lucius bereits die wenigen Meter herbei geeilt und öffnete selbst die Tür. Unheil ahnend schluckte der Mann schwer. Er war ein Squip und nur, weil seine Mutter der Familie Malfoy einen Dienst schuldete, hatte er die Stelle bekommen.

Nicht minder überrascht waren die beiden anderen Familienmitglieder, als ein zornig aussehender Lucius ihnen die Tür öffnete. Weniger aus Höflichkeit als mehr aus Angewohnheit, hielt Lucius seiner Frau die Hand hin, um ihr beim Ausstieg zu helfen. "Ist etwas? Du siehst aus, als hättest du eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen."

"Wenn es nur das wäre.", knirschte er.

Draco ging in Gedanken schnell alles durch, was von ihm verursacht sein könnte, dass sein Vater so stinkig wurde, aber er konnte absolut nichts finden. Statt dessen folgte er seiner Mutter.

"Bringen sie das Gepäck ins Haus, aber lassen sie die Sachen in der Galerie stehen.", wies Mr Malfoy seinen Bediensteten an. "Ich habe vor weniger als einer Stunde eine Eule von meinen Eltern bekommen.", fuhr er anschließend an seine Frau gewandt fort.

"Oh, das ist doch wunderbar! War die Einladung als doch nicht mit Absicht vergessen worden. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wir müssen nur warten. Sie werden dich bestimmt nicht vergessen. Ihr Hochzeitstag ist jedes Jahr immer ein großes Fest. Ich muss unbedingt einkaufen gehen, damit ich auch einen guten Eindruck mache.", sagte Narcissa mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht. Sie gingen ins Haus. Eine eingeschüchterte Elfe öffnete ihnen die Tür.

"Das Essen wird soeben aufgetragen, Master.", sagte sie und wies in Richtung Speisesaal, der sich am Ende der Galerie befand.

"Es war nicht nur ihre Einladung dabei. Sie wollen, dass Draco noch heute zu ihnen kommt, um seine Ferien bei ihnen zu verbringen.", knirschte das Familienoberhaupt weiter.

Das überraschte nun auch Narcissa. "Wie bitte? Aber warum denn? Er war doch sonst nie länger als mal für ein Wochenende bei ihnen und wenn wir zu ihrem Hochzeitstag kommen, sehen sie ihn doch auch."

"Was weiß ich! Es stand nur drinnen, dass sie ihn heute Abend erwarten und sie freuen sich dich und mich dann zu ihrer Feier zu sehen.", knurrte er noch immer vor sich hin. Lucius ließ ihre Hand los und ging an seinen Platz am Ende der langen Tafel.

"Da bin ich entschieden dagegen. Es ist unser Sohn und wir haben ihn schon längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Sie können nicht verlangen, dass er kaum, das er hier ist sofort zu ihnen kommt. Sie müssen uns schon einige Tage geben, die wir mit ihm verbringen können."

"Und sie sind seine Großeltern, die ihn noch seltener sehen.", antwortete Lucius ihr. Er nahm einen großen Schluck des Weines aus seinem Kelch. Dieser war, wie auch der Kronleuchter über der Tafel und die Wand- und Deckenverzierungen aus Gold.

"Das wirst du doch nicht zulassen. Hast du ihnen bereits eine Antwort geschickt?" Narcissa kam gar nicht zum Essen.

"Habe ich. Er wird pünktlich zum Abendessen da sein."

Die blonde Frau verdrehte die Augen. "Lucius!"

Draco stocherte gelangweilt in seinem Gemüse herum, das ihm die Hauselfe gerade gebracht hatte. Ihm passte es genauso wenig zu seinen Großeltern zu fahren, wie seinem Vater. Hier auf dem elterlichen Landsitz hätte er die Ferien über wahrscheinlich sowieso die ersten Tage nur frei gehabt, denn anschließend wurde er von seinem Vater für mehrere Stunden dazu verpflichtet die Bücher zu wälzen. Seit er nach seinem zweiten Jahr erneut davon erzählt hatte, wie gut Granger in allen Fächern sei und er immer nur hinter ihr lag, hatte er besser zu sein. Das war die Auffassung seines Vaters. Auch wenn es ihm so gar nicht gefiel lernen zu müssen, so hatte er es nun seinem eigenen gekränkten Stolz zu verdanken, dass seine Ferien nicht gleich Ferien waren. Dieses Ritual beschränkte sich zum Glück nur auf den Sommer. In den Weihnachtsferien war selbst Lucius handzahm und gestattete ihm die Freiheiten des Nichtstuns.

"Was hätte ich anderes machen sollen? Wenn ich nein gesagt hätte, wäre heute abend eine Kutsche vor dem Haus gestanden und hätte ihn abgeholt. Du kennst meine Eltern, die dulden keine Widerworte. Wenn sie sagen, Draco hat zu ihnen zu kommen, dann hat er auch zu kommen."

Darauf konnte auch Mrs Malfoy nichts mehr erwidern. Wo Lucius recht hatte, hatte er recht.

"Wird er ganz alleine bei ihnen sein?", fragte sie nach einer Weile still.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Falls es ihm nicht gefällt oder etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, kann er uns ja eine Eule schicken." Dabei sah er seinen Sohn an. Der Blick teilte dem Jungen jedoch etwas anderes mit. Er besagte, komm bloß nicht auf die Idee uns eine Eule zu schicken oder irgendetwas anzustellen.

Nach dem Essen ging Narcissa mit Draco rauf, um ihn beim heraus suchen der Sachen zu helfen, die er während der Zeit bei seinen Großeltern brauchte. Seine Schulsachen würde er mit zu ihnen nehmen müssen, darum also hatte der Kutscher sie in der Galerie abstellen müssen und die Hauselfen durften sich nicht um das Gepäck kümmern.

Bevor es dann endgültig losging, drückte ihm seine Mutter noch einen Karton mit Süssigkeiten in die Hand. "Wenn du mehr brauchst, dann lass es mich wissen. Ich schicke dir eine Eule sooft du willst." Liebevoll fuhr sie ihm über das Haar. Der blonde Slytherin gab es eine der beiden Hauselfen, die gerade begannen, die Sachen in die Kutsche zu packen. Eine dritte erschien auf dem unteren Treppenabsatz.

"Master Malfoy wünscht seinen Sohn zu sprechen.", sagte sie.

Narcissa zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich warte hier."

Sich fragend, was sein Vater noch von ihm wollen könnte, stieg Draco die Treppe rauf. Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer stand offen und der Wind ließ den roten Vorhang, der über dem Türbalken angebracht war, hin und her schwingen. Er schob ihn zur Seite und trat ein. Lucius saß an dem großen, aus schwerem Holz geschaffenen Schreibtisch und beschrieb mit einer großen weiß schwarzen Feder ein Stück Pergament. Das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Papier war das einzige Geräusch in diesem Raum. Nicht ein Vogelzwitschern drang von draußen herein. Erst als der Junge auf den Schreibtisch zuging, gesellten sich seine Schritte zu dem Kratzen. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der schräg abseits des Tisches stand. Vor seinem Arbeitsplatz hatte kein Stuhl zu stehen und auch wenn jemand mit ihm sprach, dann nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht, darauf hatte Lucius bei der Einrichtung seines Arbeitszimmers geachtet.

Draco wartete also geduldig bis sein Vater fertig war und die Feder in die entsprechende Halterung dafür brachte. Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und ließ ein wenig rotes Wachs darauf tropfen. Aus einer seiner Schubladen holte er einen Ring hervor, mit dem er ein Wappen in das weiche Wachs einprägte. Es war das Wappen der Malfoys. Eine züngelnde Schlange. Nun hielt er das Pergament seinem Sohn hin. "Gib das meinem Vater."

Der Junge nickte und nahm die Schriftrolle entgegen. Er wollte sich gerade erheben, als ihn sein Vater zurück hielt. "Warte noch." Sofort entspannte er sich wieder. Die Arme legte er auf die Lehnen zurück.

"Während du bei deinen Großeltern bist, möchte ich, dass du dich benimmst. Zeig ihnen, dass du ein Malfoy bist. Ich will nichts gegensätzliches hören. Wenn du meinst, dich gegen sie auflehnen zu müssen, dann lass es bleiben. Das hat keinen Sinn. Ich will nicht in zwei Wochen mir die Vorwürfe anhören müssen, wie schlecht wir dich erzogen hätten und warum wir es nur zulassen konnten, dass man dich in Hogwarts so verzogen hat. Ist das klar?" Er musterte den Teenager schräg auf dem Stuhl neben sich mit seinen graublauen Augen.

"Ja, Vater.", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Lucius räumte einige Papier von sich und erhob sich. "Gut, dann lass mich dich nach draußen begleiten."

Irrte sich Draco oder hörte er da wirklich so etwas wie eine Art Niedergeschlagenheit aus der Stimme seines Vaters?

Narcissa wartete ebenfalls ungeduldig vor dem Haus an der Kutsche. Bevor ihr Sohn einsteigen konnte, musste sie ihm nochmals in den Arm nehmen und auch sie bat ihn artig zu sein und seine Großeltern nicht zu ärgern. Draco fragte sich wirklich wer hier wen ärgern würde. So ganz begeistert war er von den anstehenden Ferien nicht. Hoffentlich vergingen die nächsten Tage schnell genug, denn sobald seine Eltern erst kommen würden, wäre er aus der Schusslinie. Sobald er in der Kutsche saß, verschwand Malfoy senior wieder im Haus. Seine Frau wartete jedoch noch bis die Kutsche außer Sichtweite war.


	2. 2

__

Anm: Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews! Es freut mich immer wieder, wenn eine Geschichte gemocht wird. Für ungefähr zehn Kapitel habe ich bereits vorgeschrieben, also wird es bis auf weiteres ein regelmäßiges Update geben können. Hier haben jetzt die Großeltern Dracos ihren ersten Auftritt!

Bereits vor zwei Stunden war die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen. Draco döste vor sich hin. Gelangweilt sah er immer mal wieder aus dem Fenster, doch nichts konnte ihn lange genug fesseln, schon fiel er wieder der Müdigkeit anheim.

Als er jedoch erneut nach draußen sah, konnte er den schlossähnlichen Wohnsitz seiner Großeltern erkennen. Dunkel hoben sich die Türme gegen den Sternenhimmel ab. Der gesamte untere Bereich des Hauses war beleuchtet, darüber nur der linke Flügel. Dort befand sich der große Salon und die Bibliothek, wo die Eltern von Lucius den Abend verbrachten. Da er jedoch zum Abendessen erwartet wurde, würden sie sich bestimmt schon im hinteren Teil des Stockwerkes aufhalten. Der Speisesaal befand sich hier nicht im Erdgeschoss, sondern im ersten. Zwischen diesem und der Bibliothek war die große Treppe mit dem roten Teppich. Von diesem Punkt aus, der sich direkt in der Mitte des Hauses befand, konnte man in alle Bereiche kommen. Unabhängig wo man hinwollte, man musste nur damit rechnen, dass der eine Weg vielleicht länger dauern konnte, als ein anderer.

Die Kutsche hielt vor dem großen, gußeisernen Tor. Dieses hier war ungefähr genauso wie das bei ihm zu Hause. Am oberen Ende in der Mitte der beiden Flügel befand sich je eine Hälfte des Anfangsbuchstaben der Familie Malfoy. Das M, in goldenen Lettern auf grünem Grund war auch über dem Tor zum Wohnsitz der Eltern. Bei Dracos Heim zierte diesen Platz eine Schlange, die sich um ein M wand. Lucius hielt es für notwendig sich ein wenig von seinen Eltern abzuheben. Schließlich war er derjenige Malfoy, der unter seiner Familie bei anderen Zauberern den meisten Einfluss genoß.

Sobald sie das Tor passierten, dauerte es nicht mehr lang, bis sie an dem kleinen See vorbei waren und schließlich vor dem Eingang zum stehen kamen. Aus dem Haus eilten zwei Hauselfen herbei, die ihm eifrig die Tür öffneten.

"Man erwartet sie bereits im Speisesaal.", sagte die Linke, die eine Art Lederfetzen als Lendenschurz benutzte. Die zweite Elfe, deren Kleidung etwas respektabler aussah, begann soeben mit dem Ausladen seines Gepäcks.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen betrat er das Haus. Seine Schritte halten auf dem Marmorboden aus schwarzen und weißen Quadraten. In regelmäßigen Abständen brannten Fackeln an den Wänden, die mit rotem Samt tapeziert waren. Dazwischen hingen Bilder anderer Verwandter, sofern sie von der Familie noch geachtet wurden. Es war nicht sonderlich verwunderlich hier und da mal einen leeren Platz vorzufinden.

Gegen Mitte des Ganges hing auch ein großer schwerer Goldkronleuchter von der Decke. Jede einzelne Kerze war angezündet. Die Helligkeit, die ihn hier überkam, kannte er von zu Hause gar nicht. Sein Elternhaus war mehr düster und kalt gehalten. Einzig und allein die Räume des Salons oder die Bibliothek, wie auch Teile des Arbeitszimmers seines Vaters ließen am Tag mehr Licht in das Haus, als es gewohnt war.

Dann stand er auch schon vor der großen Treppe, die ihn nach oben führte. Bedächtig legte er seine Hand auf das edel gewundene Geländer. Sein Cousin hatte ihn als er fünf war, mal dazu angestiftet hier herunter zu rutschen. Die Tracht Prügel, die er von seinem Großvater dafür bekommen hatte, hatte er seinem Cousin niemals verziehen. Sie waren gleichen Alters und hätten sich eigentlich gut verstehen müssen, doch er meinte jedes Mal etwas besseres zu sein als Draco. Er wusste auch ganz genau, warum. Sollte er doch eines Tages einmal bei ihnen zu Besuch sein, dann würde er noch sein blaues Wunder erleben. Keiner trieb seine Streiche mit Draco Malfoy, auch keiner, der ebenfalls Malfoy hieß. Sobald der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, würde er sich mit seinem unliebsamen Verwandten auseinander setzten. Dann würde sich zeigen, wer von ihnen besser war.

Ein siegessicheres Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen und er stieg festen Mutes nach oben. Direkt gegenüber der Treppe waren die Holzflügeltüren bis zum Anschlag geöffnet. Schon von weitem konnte der blonde Slytherin die reich gedeckte Tafel erkennen. Warum alles in diesem Haus rot war, konnte er sich nicht erklären und laut seinem Vater waren solche Fragen auch nicht besonders geschickt, wenn man sie dem hiesigen Hausherrn stellte.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend betrat er den Speisesaal. Am linken Kopfende des Tisches saß sein Großvater. Ein groß gewachsener schlanker Mann, dessen hageres Gesicht genau die arroganten Züge wiedergab, die man auch bei Lucius und Draco finden konnte. Sein ehemals blondes Haar ergraute bereits an den Schläfen und er zog es aus diesem Grund vor, dieses nun kürzer zu tragen. Mit seinen grünen Augen erfasste er seinen Enkel, der da auf ihn zu kam.

"Draco!" empfing er ihn mit offenen Armen und stand auf. "Unser einziger von unseren Enkelkindern, den wir am seltensten zu Gesicht bekommen. Du hast dich sehr verändert, seit wir dich das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

"Guten Abend, Großvater.", sagte er höflich. Ein kurze, nicht zu nahe Umarmung hieß ihn willkommen.

Links von seinem Großvater erhob sich nun eine Frau, ebenfalls schlank und ebenfalls mit einem Gesichtsausdruck von Würde, Eitelkeit und Stolz. Ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr in Locken über den Rücken hinunter. Die Falten um ihre Augen und die Mundpartie ließen ihr ohnehin schon strenges Auftreten noch härter erscheinen. Doch dies trügte. Nicht sie war diejenige von den beiden Personen, vor der man Acht geben musste, sondern er.

Ein Lächeln erschien nun auf ihrem Gesicht. "Wir freuen uns so, dich endlich bei uns zu haben.", sagte sie und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie musste sich dazu noch nicht einmal hinunter beugen, denn Draco hatte fast ihre Größe erreicht. Serpentigena war seit jeher eine kleine Frau, mit dünnen Gliedmaßen, die der einer Gazelle glichen. Wenn man ihr strenges Gesicht nicht beachtete, dann würde man nicht davon ausgehen, dass diese zierliche Person eine starke Persönlichkeit war.

"Setz dich, wir wollen endlich anfangen.", sagte Phosphoros, sein Großvater. Er wies ihm den Platz seitlich von seinem.

Während er begrüßt wurde, hatten die Hauselfen eiligst die Speisen aufgetragen. Vor jedem der drei Plätze stand nun ein Teller mit einem gebratenen Hühnchen und entsprechenden Beilagen. Die Becher waren mit Wein gefüllt und ein exotischer Duft, der von der Vorspeise verströmt wurde, die in kleinen Suppentellern, neben dem Hauptgang stand, erfüllte die Luft.

Draco hatte man schon früh beigebracht in Gegenwart seiner Großeltern erst zu sprechen, wenn man das Wort an ihn richtete, sonst hatte er still zu sein. Darum brach auch während des Essens nicht er die Stille. Serpentigena und Phosphoros Malfoy wechselten hier und da kurz ein Wort, aber verharrten anschließend wieder selbst in Stille.

Seine besten Manieren auspackend saß er gerade am Tisch und aß langsam das Abendessen. Anschließend ging es in die Bibliothek, wo noch ein kleiner Nachttrunk genommen wurde. Am Kaminfeuer setzte sich Draco in den mit rotem Samt bespannten Sessel. Auch hier war wieder alles in rot gehalten.

Die beiden älteren Zauberer setzten sich auf das Sofa gegenüber des Kamins. Die Hauselfe, die zuvor Draco die Kutschentür geöffnet hatte, nährte das Feuer, bis es warm vor sich hin prasselte.

"Nun, wie ich hörte bist du recht erfolgreich in der Schule.", begann Phosphoros. Er betrachtete sein Glas, als wäre der Wein darin sehr viel interessanter als die Antwort auf seine eben gestellte Frage.

Draco überlegte. Was sollte er sagen? Wenn er jetzt mit Schlammblut Granger ankam und ihnen sein Leid darüber klagen würde, dass sie in allen Fächern besser war als er, dann konnte er sich die Folgen auch ohne Wahrsagen an den Fingern abzählen. Na gut, alle Fächer nicht. Er entschied sich für das nahe liegende. "Ja, Syltherin hat bis auf eines alle Spiele der Quidditch Schulmeisterschaft gewonnen."

"So?", schürzte Serpentigena die Lippen. "Ist dieser Harry Potter nicht auch in der Mannschaft seines Hauses? Ich meine da mal etwas derartiges im Tagespropheten gelesen zu haben."

"Ja. Er ist Sucher bei Gryffindor.", antwortete Draco matt. An dieses Narbengesicht erinnert zu werden, passte ihm gar nicht.

"Es ist eine Schande wie oft diese Schule in der Zeitung erwähnt wird. Eine gute Schule ist nur, was keine Schlagzeilen macht. Dieses Hogwarts fällt dabei überhaupt nicht drunter. Erst seit Dumbledore Schulleiter ist, hört man davon immer und immer wieder. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum Lucius dich nicht auch nach Durmstrang geschickt hat. Wir hätten es viel lieber gesehen wenn alle unsere Enkelkinder an einer Schule zusammen sind.", fuhr Phosphoros fort. "Nehmen wir mal Magnus. Ich glaube, das ist ein guter Vergleich."

Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. Genau mit dem wollte er nicht verglichen werden. Das war sein Cousin, mit dem er eben noch eine ganz bestimmte Rechnung offen hatte.

"Auch er ist in der Mannschaft seiner Schule und die gewinnen immer. Außerdem gibt es von Durmstrang nicht ständig neue Meldungen wie bei euch. Man kann bereits an einer Hand die Tage abzählen, bis erneut etwas im Tagespropheten steht. Meistens dann auch noch zwischen neuen Bestimmungen für den Schutz der Muggel oder spezielle Veranstaltungen nur für Muggelgeborene. Ich bitte euch, wo kommen wir denn hin, wenn wir jedem Schlammblut besondere Vorrechte einräumen? Was ist mit uns Reinblütern? Wir werden am Ende noch verfolgt und unsere Kinder müssen auf solche Schule wie Hogwarts gehen, wo selbst die Lehrer bereits schon eingesperrt werden."

"Professor Snape ist der einzige, der nicht wie die anderen die Schlammblüter bevorzugt.", witterte Draco nun seine Chance. "Darum haben auch alle Angst vor ihm. Kann ich überhaupt nicht verstehen, naja, ich bin ja auch kein Schlammblut."

"Zum Glück nicht, aber ich glaube ich werde dennoch mal mit deinem Vater reden. Vielleicht lässt er sich ja doch umstimmen, dich auf eine andere Schule zu schicken. Du hast an diesem Muggelverseuchten Ort nichts zu suchen. Dieser Potter soll angeblich das Ungeziefer nur so anziehen." Sein Großvater stellte das halbvolle Glas auf den kleinen runden Tisch neben sich.

"Man sieht es doch schon an den Ferien. Die anderen haben noch eine Woche Unterricht und die Schüler aus Hogwarts sitzen bereits wieder bei ihren Eltern zu Hause und arbeiten daran, das Gelernte zu vergessen. Als würdet ihr dort etwas lernen.", stimmte Serpentigena mit ein.

"Genau aus diesem Grund haben wir für unsere Kinder im Sommer Privatlehrer angeheuert, damit genau das nicht passiert. Die dunklen Künste werden mittlerweile gar nicht mehr gelehrt habe ich gehört." Er sah seinen Enkel erwartend an.

"Nur Verteidigung dagegen."

Phosphoros rollte mit den Augen. "Eine Schande! Gut, dann werde ich für dich jemanden suchen. Morgen Mittag wirst du bereits deine erste Lektion erhalten. Zu Zeiten unserer Kinder gab es dieses Fach schon und man hatte damals, als ich noch in Hogwarts war eine Wahlfach, welches die dunklen Künste beinhaltete. Dank meinen Eltern, die mir aber in den Ferien Privatunterricht gaben, war es mir möglich, diese zu perfektionieren." Er seufzte auf. "Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was aus dieser Familie werden soll. Und wenn ich erst an die Zaubererschaft denke, die so etwas zu lässt. Heutzutage gibt es kaum noch ehrbare Reinblüter. Wir werden es ganz schwer haben, geeignete Ehepartner zu finden."

Ehepartner? War er dafür nicht noch etwas zu jung? Draco dachte gerade darüber nach, ob sein Großvater vielleicht doch schon ziemlich alt geworden war, so dass er nur wirres Zeug redete, als die Hauselfe hereinkam. Diese hatte er heute noch nicht gesehen, aber es war eine von den älteren Dienern, die seit neunzehn Generationen der Familie dienten. "Das Zimmer des jungen Herrn Malfoy ist fertig.", sagte sie, nachdem der Hausherr ihr das Wort gestattet hatte.

"Sehr gut. Dann solltest du dich jetzt lieber hin legen. Ich werde morgen früh mit dir einen kleinen Test machen, was du so alles kannst, damit ich deinem Privatlehrer sagen kann, welche Art von Unterricht geeignet für dich ist.", sagte Phosphoros Malfoy.

"Gute Nacht.", wünschte ihm seine Großmutter als er aus dem Sessel aufstand und der Elfe in sein Zimmer folgte.


	3. 3

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für die Reviews!

SilverSnake: Jaja, das Rot. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das kam, aber als ich das geschrieben habe, war das Haus von Lucius hauptsächlich grün und bei den Großeltern dominiert das Rot zusammen mit Gold. Kann dir das echt nicht erklären. Manche von den Punkten, die du angesprochen hast, werden später noch genauer erklärt. Ich denke das könnte einigen gefallen, denn Lucius war in Slytherin, da könnt ihr Gift drauf nehmen. Aber ich verrate nichts mehr.

WERBUNG: Die Rache des Draco M. bekommt am Wochenende auch ein weiteres Kapitel!!! Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen, dieses Teils!

Sobald er die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, hörte er die aufgebrachte Stimme seines Großvaters. Leider war die Elfe vor ihm zu schnell und sie schon viel zu weit weg, als dass er noch hören konnte, was gesprochen wurde. Dass er die Ferien nun mit lernen verbringen musste, hatte er schon geahnt gehabt. Das war bisher nie anders gewesen. Von ihm wurde viel erwartet und wenn er es nicht brachte, musste er eben mehr tun. Versagen wurde nicht geduldet. Sollte es doch mal passieren, wurde man so lange gedrillt, bis es nie wieder geschah.

Geknickt über diese missratenen Ferien stieg er die zweite Treppe in das nächste Stockwerk hinauf und anschließend noch eines. Fernab der großen Treppe, in einem weiter abgelegenen Teil des Hauses befand sich ein schmaler Korridor. Die hinterste Tür führte in sein Zimmer. Es war einmal das seines Vaters gewesen und er spürte Lucius in jeder Ecke. Die Einrichtung war seit seinem Auszug nie verändert worden.

In den Regalen standen zum Teil noch recht zerfressene Zauberbücher. Vor einigen Jahren war Draco auch einmal auf alte Schulunterlagen seines Vaters gestoßen. In der Schublade neben seinem Bett lagen teilweise kleine Pergamentstücke, die in der sauberen, schwungvollen Schrift seines Vaters beschrieben waren. Es handelte sich zum einen um Zaubersprüche, die er wohl geübt hatte und zum anderen einfach nur Rezepte zu irgendwelchen Zaubertränken, dessen genaue Zusammensetzung er lieber nicht wissen wollte. Angeblich hatte Lucius in seiner Schulzeit selbst einmal einen Trank erfunden, der eine recht heimtückische Nebenwirkung hatte und den Trinker für ein halbes Jahr nach Sankt Mungos brachte. Um welche Person es sich dabei handelte und ob er damals Ärger bekommen hatte, konnte Draco nicht sagen. Darüber schwieg sein Vater beharrlich. Besonders erfreut war er jedoch nicht als sein Sohn dies herausfand. Er hätte nur den Zeitungsschnipsel mit dem entsprechenden Artikel darüber weg schmeißen müssen, aber nein, Lucius hob sich seine Erfolge auf.

Draco grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er ihn damals darauf angesprochen hatte. In dem Artikel standen keine Namen, nur dass es angeblich einen Unfall im Fach Zaubertränke gegeben hätte und einer der Schüler in Sankt Mungos sei. Gerüchten zufolge handelte es sich aber um eine völlig unbekannte Art von Zaubertrank, die von einem der Schüler durch Zufall gebraut wurde. Bei Lucius gab es sowas wie Zufälle nicht. Entweder es war beabsichtigt oder derjenige hinter dem Kessel ein absoluter Idiot. Nur handelte es sich in diesem Fall um Lucius. Draco brauchte nur eine Hand um abzählen zu können, was nun zutraf.

Er ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und seufzte auf. Dieses Zimmer hier war einfach zu klein. Er fühlte sich fast wie in einer Besenkammer. Kaum zu glauben, dass sein Vater es mehrere Jahre hier drin ausgehalten hatte. Sein eigenes war mehr als doppelt so groß.

Gerade als er seinen Umhang ablegen wollte, entdeckte er etwas, was sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ. Draco hatte den Brief von Lucius an seinen Großvater vergessen abzugeben. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Hoffentlich war es nichts besonders wichtiges gewesen. Nur weil Lucius sagte, es sei wichtig, war es das nicht immer. Nur selten handelte es sich wirklich um dringende Angelegenheiten. Also nochmal aufstehen und das Zimmer verlassen.

Er ging zum Salon zurück, wo seine Großeltern still vor dem Kamin saßen. Er ein Buch lesend und mit einem frisch gefüllten Glas Wein in der Hand, sie in einer Zeitschrift für Hexen blätternd.

Ehrfürchtig klopfte er an eine der Flügeltüren, wie es sich gehörte. Phosphoros sah auf, als er seinen Enkel erblickte, mit dem er gar nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Kritisch zog er die Augenbrauen höher.

Draco kam näher. Den Brief seines Vaters mit jedem Schritt schwerer werdend in seinen Händen. "Vater wollte, dass ich dir das hier gebe." sagte er.

Sein Großvater legte sich ein edles Lesezeichen aus rotem Satin mit Goldstickereien in das Buch und klappte es zu. Sobald er auch sein Glas auf dem Beistelltisch abgestellt hatte, griff er nach dem Umschlag.

Serpentigena verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen mit Neugierde. Er brach das Siegel und rollte das Pergament aus. Sobald er es gelesen hatte, faltete er es zusammen. "Lucius übermittelt uns seine Grüße und natürlich die seiner Frau. Er fragt, ob wir für unseren Hochzeitstag noch Hilfe brauchen oder irgend etwas, was sie vorbereiten sollen."

"Ich wüsste nichts. Unsere Hauselfen werden schon damit fertig werden. Wenn du ihm antwortest, kannst du ihm das ja sagen.", sagte seine Großmutter. "Auf diese Idee ist bestimmt wieder Narcissa gekommen. Sie meint immer, nur weil wir jetzt älter geworden sind, würden wir anscheinend nicht mehr in der Lage sein unsere Hauselfen unter Kontrolle haben. Du kannst ihm dankend ablehnen."

Innerlich machte Draco Luftsprünge, denn der Brief war wirklich nicht wichtig gewesen, doch als sich der Blick seines Großvaters auf ihn richtete und ernster wurde, schluckte er dann doch. Kam jetzt tatsächlich noch etwas.

"Hat dir dein Vater gesagt, wann du mir diesen Brief geben sollst?"

Nun hieß es Chancen abwägen. Konnte er es wagen zu lügen oder musste die Wahrheit gesagt werden? So wie er seinen Vater kannte, hatte dieser womöglich rein geschrieben, dass er den Brief sofort nach seiner Ankunft hätte übergeben müssen. Um die Situation nicht schlimmer zu machen, als sie war, sagte er, als er tief durchgeatmet hatte: "Verzeihung, aber ich hatte ihn vor Freude, euch wieder zu sehen, vergessen gehabt. Vater sagte, ich soll ihn dir sofort nach meiner Ankunft geben."

Phosphoros fuhr mit einem Ruck auf. "Für Entschuldigungen ist es zu spät!", schrie er fast. "Dein Vater übermittelte mir den Zeitpunkt eines kurzfristig festgelegten Treffens, das äußerst wichtig ist und dieser Zeitpunkt ist bereits verstrichen!"

Seine Frau fasste ihn am Handgelenk. "Bitte, beruhige dich. Versuch lieber noch zu diesem Treffen zu kommen."

Er ballte die Fäuste. "Das werde ich auch. Ich muss sofort los. Wo ist diese verdammte Elfe, wenn man sie mal braucht?" Sein Großvater stieß den blonden Slytherin hart zur Seite. Taumelnd fand er hinter sich an einem Tisch halt.

"Geh auf dein Zimmer. Über diesen Vorfall werden wir zwei uns morgen noch unterhalten. Dir sollte doch bewusst sein, dass ich solche Nachlässigkeiten nicht dulden. Nur wegen dir verpasse ich womöglich dieses Treffen!", rief er ihm zu, als er an dem Salon nochmals vorbei kam. Zwei hektische Elfen liefen ihm hinterher und halfen ihm dabei, sich anzuziehen.

"Was stehst du hier noch so rum? Dein Großvater sagte dir, du sollst auf dein Zimmer gehen. Schlaf lieber, morgen ist ein langer Tag."

"Ja, Großmutter.", antwortete er leise. Ohne Umwege ging er in das ehemalige Zimmer von Lucius zurück. Warum mussten solche Sachen auch immer nur ihm passieren? Hätte sein Vater ihm nicht sagen können, dass heute Nacht ein Todessertreffen war, zu dem auch Phosphoros eingeladen war?

Recht ungewöhnlich war das schon, denn außer Lucius und Narcissa zogen es seine Großeltern und die beiden anderen Geschwister von Lucius vor, sich nicht den Todessern anzuschließen. Als Lucius mal gute Laune gehabt hatte, und das war selten, konnte Draco so einiges erfahren. Nur weil jemand nicht den Todessern angehörte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass diese nicht auch bei ihren Treffen teilnehmen durften. Es kam sogar recht häufig vor, dass auch andere Zauberer, die der dunklen Künste angetan waren, sich bei den Aktionen der Anhänger Voldemorts beteiligten.

Sein Vater hatte in dem Zusammenhang gemeint, seine Geschwister seien nur zu feige sich ihm anzuschließen. Zu stolz, um sich einem mächtigeren Zauberer zu Füßen zu legen. Bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Voldemort einmal auf einem der Treffen erschienen ist, als sein Bruder dabei war, musste er lachen. Noch immer war dies einer seiner schönsten Erinnerungen. Keiner verneigte sich schneller als Phaeton. Seine Angst vor dem dunklen Lord war einfach zu groß. Wenn es seine Erziehung zugelassen hätte, hätte er sich garantiert in die Hosen gemacht. Seine Eltern konnten stolz auf ihren ältesten Sohn sein, sagte Lucius immer. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte Draco auch besser zu sein als die Kinder seines Onkels.

Gesagt ist sowas leicht, doch wenn man so einen Cousin wie Magnus hatte, wurde es einem nicht besonders leicht gemacht. Draco musste unbedingt etwas einfallen, wie er ihn, sobald er zum Hochzeitstag seiner Großeltern kommen würde, erniedrigen konnte. Ob er auch einmal diesen geheimnisvollen Zaubertrank probierte?

Vorher gab es jedoch nur das kleine Problem über den vergessenen Brief zu lösen. Hoffentlich war es Phosphoros noch gelungen rechtzeitig zu erscheinen. Er hoffte es inständig. Würde Draco über etwas verfügen, was ihn die Zeit zurück drehen ließe, dann würde er es sofort tun. So aber musste er sich mit seinem Pech abfinden und ins Bett gehen, mit dem mulmigen Gefühl drohenden Unglücks im Magen.


	4. 4

__

Anm: Was? Keine Reviews? Hallo???? Hier ist ein armer kleiner Schreiberling, der auf Feedback wartet. Huhu? Ist da wer?

Ein beständigendes Klacken an die Fensterscheibe weckte ihn auf. Draußen war es noch nicht ganz hell umso länger dauerte es daher bis Draco erkannte, von welchem Fenster das Geräusch kam und vor allem von wem. Ein großer stolzer Uhu hockte auf dem äußeren Fensterbrett und wartete, dass er ihm öffnete.

Völlig benebelt vom Schlaf kletterte er umständlich aus dem Bett. Sobald er den Riegel öffnete und den Vogel einließ, flatterte ihm auch schon der rote Umschlag aus dem Schnabel des Uhus in die Hand. Schwer schluckend öffnete er ihn. Besser jetzt, als später.

HABE ICH DIR NICHT GESAGT DEN BRIEF SOFORT MEINEM VATER ZU GEBEN? KANNST DU DIR VORSTELLEN WIE WIR GESTERN DA GESTANDEN HABEN OHNE IHN?

Schrie die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy durch den kleinen Raum. Es war als würde sie an der Decke gebrochen und doppelt auf ihn zurück geworfen. Obwohl sein Vater nicht hier war, zuckte er bei jedem weiteren Wort zusammen.

DU KANNST FROH SEIN, DASS DU DICH ÜBERHAUPT NOCH DARAN ERINNERT HAST. WÄRE ER GAR NICHT GEKOMMEN WÜRDE ICH MIR ETWAS WEITAUS SCHLIMMERES FÜR DICH EINFALLEN LASSEN ALS DAS, WAS ICH JETZT FÜR DICH GEPLANT HABE. WARTE NUR AB BIS DU MIR WIEDER GEGENÜBER STEHST. DU WIRST DICH AUF DER STELLE BENEHMEN! WENN ICH NOCH EINMAL VON IRGENDEINER UNACHTSAMKEIT VON DIR HÖRE ODER DU IN DEINEN STUDIEN NACHLÄSST, DANN WIRST DU DIR WÜNSCHEN NIEMALS MEINE WORTE VERGESSEN ZU HABEN. ICH VERLANGE DASS DU AUF DER STELLE BIS DEINE MUTTER UND ICH IN ZWEI WOCHEN KOMMEN, WIDERSTANDSLOS ALLES TUST WAS DEINE GROßELTERN VON DIR VERLANGEN. ICH HABE DEINEM GROßVATER EINEN PLAN GEGEBEN, WAS DU ALLES LERNEN SOLLST. WEHE ICH HÖRE AUCH NUR EINEN FEHLTRITT VON DIR!!!

Der Heuler zerriss sich in der Luft selbst, bis nur noch klitzekleine Fetzen von ihm übrig waren. Wenn Draco nicht neben dem Bettpfosten gestanden hätte, hätte er geschworen, während der Predigt seines Vaters klitzeklein geworden zu sein. So sauer hatte er ihn nur selten erlebt. Er hatte recht, noch ein Fehltritt und er würde das Tageslicht vor Schulbeginn nie wieder sehen, wenn er die Schule überhaupt wieder sah.

Angelockt durch den Krach des Heulers waren zwei Hauselfen zu ihm ins Zimmer geeilt. Als sie die Schnipsel auf dem Boden sahen, machten sie sich sofort daran, diese zu entfernen. Anscheinend waren sie es gewohnt, dass hier öfters mal Heuler explodierten. Zumindest sollte das zu Schulzeiten von Lucius und seinen Geschwistern so gewesen sein. Die beiden Söhne fanden es besonders lustig sich gegenseitig während der Nacht Heuler zu schicken. Ob sie das lange gemacht hatten und was die Eltern davon hielten, wusste Draco nicht, aber eines konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen. Für ihn war es vorbei mit schlafen.

Niedergeschlagen zog er sich an. Sein Umhang war leicht zerknittert, da er ihn einfach so auf dem Stuhl zusammen geknüllt hatte. Na super. Das auch noch. Da es aber noch früh war ging er nach unten und suchte eine der zahlreichen Hauselfen. Sobald er einer begegnete, drückte er ihr den Umhang in die Hand. "Beeil dich!", zischte er ihr zu. Seine Wut, die ihm fast Tränen in die Augen schießen ließ, musste er irgendwo abreagieren. Außerdem musste es nicht sein, schon zum Frühstück wieder für Ärger zu sorgen. Glatter Umhang und nichts anderes. Er traute seinem Großvater durchaus zu, dass er diesen noch selber glätten müsste und das ganz ohne Zauber.

Draco ließ sich auf dem Stuhl im Speisezimmer nieder. Kurz darauf kam auch schon die Elfe mit seinem Umhang. Glatt, wie er sein sollte. Die große Pendeluhr zwischen zwei Fenstern zeigte kurz nach fünf Uhr morgens an. Es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis seine Großeltern aufstanden. Frühstück gab es frühestens um neun. Um ihn wuselten die Hauselfen unsicher herum. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand um die Zeit schon auf war.

Welche, die gerade eine Schale voll frischem Obst brachte, wies er an, ihm seine Schulbücher zu bringen. Lieber lernen und versuchen so einen guten Eindruck zu machen, als hier gelangweilt herum zu sitzen. Sehr viel konnte er hier auch nicht machen.

Er war bereits beim vierten Kapitel des Lehrbuches der magischen Geschichte. Es ging dabei um den Bund der sieben Magier, der Beginn der organisierten Zaubererschaft wie sie heute in Form des Zaubereiministeriums vorherrschte. Als ihn von hinten jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Völlig vertieft in sein Lehrbuch drehte er verwundert den Kopf herum und erschrak, als er den ernsten Blick seines Großvaters sah.

"Komm mit.", sagte er schneidend.

Sofort kehrten die Ameisen in seinem Bauch zurück, die schon nach dem Heuler seines Vaters ihn furchtbar gequält hatten. Ängstlich schloss er das Buch und ging Phosphoros hinterher. Er führte ihn in einen Raum mit bis zur Decke reichenden Regalen voll mit Büchern. Auch wenn es so aussah, das hier war keine zweite Bibliothek. Sein Großvater erreichte eine der Bücherwände, stubste mit dem Zauberstab mehrere bestimmte Buchrücken an und dann schwang das Regal zur Seite. Dahinter kam ein dunkler Gang zum Vorschein, der jedoch sofort von selbst entzündenden Fackeln erhellt wurde.

"Nach dir, mein Junge."

Sein Blick schien ihn beinahe aufzufressen und auch wenn Draco nicht wohl zumute war und er diesen Geheimgang bisher nicht gekannt hatte, ging er mit stolz geschwellter Brust voraus. Zeige niemals einem Malfoy das du Angst hast, das hatte ihm sein Vater gelehrt, denn damit macht man es nur schlimmer. Flache Stufen führten hinunter bis sie an einer Rundbogentür aus Holz endeten.

Phosphoros schob sich an ihm vorbei und holte ein kleines Säckchen mit Pulver aus seinem Umhang, dieses füllte er rechts und links von der Tür in kleine Schälchen, die in Nischen ausgelegt standen. Als er das Pulver anschließend entzündete, öffnete sich der Zugang zu einem unterirdischen Studierzimmer.

Es war kein sehr großer Raum. Sobald man eintrat brannte vor einem in einem Kamin ein Feuer. Auf der linken Seite war ein Schreibtisch, der vor Schriftrollen überzuquellen drohte und eine kleine Couch aus schwerem Holz stand rechts neben dem Eingang.

Sein Großvater wies ihn an, darauf Platz zu nehmen während er selbst sich hinter dem Schreibtisch niederließ.

"Ich nehme an, dein Vater hat sich bereits bei dir gemeldet wegen des gestrigen Abends.", sagte er nun mit schneidender Stimme an den Slytherin gewandt sobald die Tür von allein ins Schloss gefallen war und er saß.

"Ja, er hat mir einen Heuler geschickt, gleich heute morgen."

Phosphoros schürzte die Lippen. "So, so. Lucius war schon immer ein wenig zu schnell mit dieser Art von Kommunikation. Ich ziehe es eher vor konventionellere Methoden der Bestrafung vorzunehmen. Ein Heuler geziemt sich nicht und ist auch nicht sonderlich effektiv."

Mit den Händen im Schoss verschränkt und leicht gebeugten Kopf wartete Draco auf die weiteren Worte seines Großvaters.

"Ich nehme doch einmal an, dir ist die Tragweite deiner Nachlässigkeit bekannt?" Der Junge wusste nicht darauf zu antworten und als sein Großvater wütend mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte schlug, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. "Antworte mir, wenn ich dich etwas frage!", schrie er.

"Ja, Sir.", gab Draco mit zitternder Stimme zur Antwort. So sauer war selbst Lucius nie.

Sein Großvater beruhigte sich wieder etwas und setzte sich entspannter in den Sessel zurück. Neben ihm entzündete er einen Kerzenständer, was einige unheimliche Schatten auf sein Gesicht warf. "Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich nur die Eröffnungszeremonie verpasst habe, aber deswegen werde ich noch lange nicht Gnade walten lassen. Es wird eine Bestrafung geben und da ich sowieso an deinen schulischen Leistungen arbeiten soll, wirst du sofort damit beginnen. Hier unten." Aus einer der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches holte er zwei Bücher hervor. "Diese beiden Bücher wirst du die nächsten Tage durcharbeiten. Die dunklen Künste werde ich noch zurückhalten, auch wenn Lucius das als besonders wichtig erachtet. Meiner Meinung nach bist du aber noch nicht reif genug dafür und wirst dich mit den Grundlagen der Magie und der Geschichte vertraut machen. Bis heute Abend verlange ich, dass du die ersten drei Kapitel beider Bücher durchgearbeitet hast. Ich werde dich prüfen."

Er stand von seinem Platz auf. "Du kannst dich hier an den Schreibtisch setzen, bis zum Mittagessen wirst du den Raum nicht verlassen. Probieren brauchst du das auch gar nicht. Er ist magisch verriegelt und nur ich kann ihn öffnen." Mit wehendem Umhang und festen Schritten verließ er das Zimmer.

Draco zitterte noch am ganzen Körper. Er hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt gehabt, aber nur weil es jetzt doch glimpflich ausgegangen war, hieß das noch lange nichts. Anscheinend war der Ausfall des Frühstückes für ihn bereits ein Teil der Strafe. Normalerweise bestanden seine Großeltern immer darauf, dass bei den Mahlzeiten alle Familienmitglieder anwesend zu sein hatten.

Verächtlich richtete er sich auf. Er sollte die Grundlagen der Zauberei lernen? Die konnte er doch bereits. Das ist doch schließlich das, was man ihn Hogwarts im ersten Jahr lehrte. Augen rollend setzte er sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Der Stuhl passte sich automatisch seiner Größe an, damit er an dem Tisch arbeiten konnte. Die beiden Bücher waren nicht gerade die dünnsten, aber so großartig dick auch wieder nicht. Er betrachtete den dunkelblauen Einband des ersten. In magisch funkelnden Lettern stand dort: _Die Grundlagen der Magie_ Das zweite Buch war ähnlich, nur hatte es einen grünen Einband auf dem _Die Geschichte der Magie_ stand. Alles halb so wild, dachte sich Draco und schlug das Erstere auf.


	5. 5

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich wusste doch, nicht vergessen worden zu sein. Das hier ist etwas kurz, aber ich versuche das nächste Kapitel recht schnell hochzuladen. War nur zu faul das hier alles in die entsprechende Form zu bringen.

Panik überkam ihn, als die Pendeluhr über dem Kamin elf Uhr anzeigte. Die ersten drei Kapitel der beiden Bücher waren jeweils auch die längsten und so einfach wie Draco sich das vorgestellt hatte, war es dann doch nicht. Diese Bücher waren ziemlich detailiert und mit lauter Nebeninformationen verstrickt, die sich auf die Grundlagen bezogen, aber weitreichendere Themen waren. Neben sich waren bereits mehrere Pergamentrollen beschrieben. Bis zum Abend würde er nie alle Kapitel beider Bücher durch haben. Eines konnte er schaffen, aber doch nicht beide!

Von einigen dieser Zaubersprüche hatte er noch nie etwas gehört, geschweige denn gewusst. Weder in Hogwarts noch von seinem Vater war jemals ein Wort darüber verloren worden. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei und konnte keinen der Sprüche üben. Alles was er tun konnte, war sich die Formel und die Bewegungen des Zauberstabes so gut es ging einzuprägen, damit er diese so perfekt wie möglich am Abend ausführen konnte.

Normalerweise war es Minderjährigen nicht gestattet außerhalb der Schule in den Ferien zu zaubern, aber es gab besondere Genehmigungen. Obwohl seine Mutter dagegen protestiert hatte, weil sie der Meinung war, die Ferien seien zum erholen da, hatte Lucius bereits nach dem ersten Schuljahr eine solche für seinen Sohn gefordert. Draco schätzte, dass man diesem Longbottom ebenfalls eine sogar aufgezwungen hatte. Er meinte sich daran erinnern zu können, dass Snape einmal etwas derartiges erzählt hatte, als er bei ihnen zum Essen eingeladen war.

Sein Kopf schmerzte, die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen begannen wild zu tanzen, doch er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte noch mehr als die Hälfte an Arbeit vor sich und durfte auf gar keinen Fall eine Pause machen. In dieser kurzen Zeit konnte ihm so viel Wissen entgehen, dass sein Großvater heute Abend abprüfte.

Er streckte sich kurz durch, rieb sich die Augen und begann mit dem nächsten Absatz. Die Spitze seiner Feder kratzte über das Pergament, als er sich einen weiteren Zauberspruch aufschrieb und versuchte ihn sich gleichzeitig einzuprägen. Sein Magen knurrte, doch er versuchte weiterhin seine Konzentration weg von dem Gedanken ans Essen zu halten.

Es war noch nicht ganz zwölf, als er hörte, wie jemand die Treppe herab kam. Dem Klacken der Absätze auf den Steinstufen nach zu schließen, handelte es sich um seinen Großvater. Verwirrt sah Draco auf die Uhr. Es war noch nicht Zeit für das Essen, was also konnte er schon hier wollen? Die Tür schwang auf und es war nicht sein Großvater der hereintrat. Das blonde Haar im Nacken mit einem edlen Band zusammengebunden trat Lucius ein. Sein Sohn schluckte schwer. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.

Bevor er auf seinen Sohn zuging, blickte er sich nochmals um, die Tür schlug zu und nun waren sie beide ganz allein. Der Slytherin legte die Feder auf die Seite und wartete ab, was nun geschehen würde. "Vater." sagte er mit leiser aber ehrfürchtiger Stimme.

Eiskalt blickten ihn die grauen Augen an. Die linke Hand glitt unter den Umhang und holte ein zusammen gefaltetes Stück Pergament hervor. "Er sagte mir gestern Abend bereits, was er mit dir vor hat und da ich ganz genau weiß, dass man das nicht bis heute Abend schafft und er nur einen weiteren Grund sucht um auch mich zu erniedrigen, bekommst du hier einige Fragen, die er gerne stellt." Er hielt ihm das Pergament hin.

Das hätte der Junge jetzt aber nicht erwartet. Sein Vater half ihm beim Betrügen? Langsam nahm er es entgegen und faltete es auseinander. "Ich habe aber meinen Zauberstab nicht hier, um die Sprüche auch üben zu können."

"Den wirst du nicht brauchen. Glaub mir, bevor du einen Zauber ihm vorführen sollst, würde er eher einige der Hauselfen frei lassen. Das hat er bisher immer so gehandhabt. Gezaubert wird in seiner Gegenwart nicht, nur trockene Theorie. Du kannst froh sein, dass er genügend Geld hat, um auf seine alten Tage nicht noch als Lehrer zu arbeiten. Dieses Glück hatte ich nicht."

"Großvater war Lehrer? Aber nicht an Hogwarts, oder?"

Lucius ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. "Für ein Jahr, dann ist er nach Durmstrang gegangen. Hat sich nicht mit Dumbledore verstanden. War ja auch klar, würde ich auch nicht."

"Das hier sind auch wirklich die Sachen, die er mich fragen wird?"

Vorwurfsvoll blickte ihn Lucius an. "Glaubst du etwa ich würde dir absichtlich etwas falsches in die Hand geben? Ich bin nicht mein Bruder, das solltest du dir merken." Er erhob sich wieder. "Ich muss dann wieder gehen. Auf mich warten wichtige Aufgaben. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich heute morgen schon deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Ich dulde keine weiteren Vorkommnisse mehr. Du hast mich gestern Abend schon genug beschämt. Nicht nur, dass du vergessen hast den Brief meinem Vater zu geben, nein, er hat dies gestern auch noch lauthals während der Versammlung nochmals wiederholt was für einen nichtsnutzigen Sohn ich doch habe." Seine schneidende Stimme hing noch eine Weile im Raum, auch als er bereits gegangen war.

Nachdenklich sah Draco auf das Pergament. Es befanden sich insgesamt fünfzig Fragen darauf, die Antworten fehlten, aber die konnte er aus den Büchern bekommen, wenn die Fragen auf das Buch bezogen waren. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass er noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hätte, bis ihn jemand zum Essen frühestens holen würde. Bis dahin brauchte er das Pergament nicht zu verstecken. Eifrig machte er sich ans Werk.


	6. 6

__

Anm: Hier ist auch schon das nächste Update. Würde es gerade nicht solche Probleme mit dem uploaden geben, dann wäre das alles schon früher gekommen. Vielen Dank für das Review! Die Tatsache, dass jeder den Großvater hasst, zeigt mir, dass die Figuren gelungen zu sein scheinen.

--------

Irgendwo in der Nähe rief ein Uhu sein Weibchen, die Grillen zirpten ihren nächtlichen Schlafgesang und das Feuer im Kamin prasselte vor sich hin. Draco stand zwei Schritte von seinem Großvater entfernt. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht vor Ungeduld und Anspannung von einem Bein auf das andere zu tippeln. Fast alle Fragen, die sein Vater ihm heute morgen zugesteckt hatte, hatte Phosphoros auch abgefragt. In ihm entbrannte ein Feuerwerk aus Ungeduld und Stolz. Es würde nichts geben, was sein Großvater an ihm bemängeln konnte.

"Kommst du mal her?" Sollte er sich etwa zu früh gefreut haben? Der Ton in der Stimme Phosphoros gefiel ihm nicht so ganz, dennoch trat er an seine Seite.

"Diese Frage hier ist nicht vollständig beantwortet. Kannst du mir sagen, welches Kraut du noch hinzufügen musst, um den Trank auch wirklich brauen zu können?"

Tatsächlich, er hatte etwas vergessen, das muss ihm in der Eile passiert sein. Der Slytherin wollte so schnell wie möglich mit dem Abfragen fertig werden, um seinen Großvater zu beeindrucken und hatte dabei einfach etwas übersehen. Schon wieder war ihm ein Fehler unterlaufen!

In seinem Gedächtnis spulte er die Zusammensetzung dieses wirklich einfachen Zaubertrankes hinunter, dann kam er auf das fehlende Kraut. "Beifuß, Großvater."

"Aha und wann muss es hinein und vor allem in welchem Zustand?"

"Es kommt als vorletzte Zutat dazu. Frisch geerntet und zu Pulver zermahlen." Schnell fügte er noch hinzu, als er bereits die Anzeichen eines beginnenden Stirnrunzelns bemerkte. "Sehr fein zermahlen."

"Ausgezeichnet." Phosphoros packte das Pergament zur Seite. "Ich muss sagen, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du das so gut hin bekommst. Hier sind einige Fehler drinnen, aber im großen und ganzen hast du den Tag nicht unnütz verbracht. Du kannst jetzt auf dein Zimmer gehen. Morgen früh wirst du nach dem Frühstück sofort das nächste Kapitel durcharbeiten. Ich erwarte strengste Disziplin. Wir werden doch mal sehen, ob du im nächsten Jahr nicht besser bist als ein Schlammblut."

"Diese Granger ist doch nur so gut, weil sie sich bei allen Lehrern einschleimt!" nörgelte Draco.

"Dann musst du das eben auch machen! Ein Malfoy hat einen gewissen Ruf zu wahren. Keiner von uns kommt auf die Idee, sich Feinde zu machen. Es wäre unklug, wenn man nicht in jedem einen kleinen Vorteil für sich selbst versteckt. Du verstehst was ich meine?" Eindringlich blickte ihn sein Großvater an.

Ja, er verstand sehr wohl, was gemeint war. Er musste sich mit jedem gut schließen, damit ihn dieser nicht so schnell in den Rücken fallen konnte, bevor man selber es tat. Möglichst viele auf der eigenen Seite wissend, kann einem schnell das Leben retten und auch helfen, dieses zu bewahren. Genau das war es auch, warum sein Vater damals als der dunkle Lord fiel, nicht nach Askaban kam und man ihm glaubte, er sei unter dem Imperius Zauber gestanden. Er hatte sich vorher schon einfach bei zu vielen Leuten von einer Seite gezeigt, die er privat niemals ausleben würde.

"Ich verstehe es, aber mit Potter muss ich nicht unbedingt gleich eine große Freundschaft schließen?"

"Sagen wir mal so, es könnte durchaus von Vorteil sein." Der Blick schien den Jungen zu durchbohren. Bevor das Gespräch eine andere Wendung nehmen konnte, trat eine der Hauselfen hinzu und bat Phosphoros mitzukommen, da ein Gast ihn erwartete. "Oh ja, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich Besuch erwarte. Auf dein Zimmer mit dir, Draco." befahl er und verschwand wehenden Umhanges nach unten.

Besuch? Zu dieser Zeit? Seine Großeltern empfingen nur selten Gäste und das auch nie am späten Abend. Normalerweise würde ihn seine Neugier in ausreichendem Abstand hinter seinem Großvater hinterher schleichen lassen, aber da er bereits eine Menge Ärger verursacht hatte und nicht wollte, dass sich dies noch weiter steigerte, hörte er und begab sich auf sein Zimmer.

Sobald er auf seinem Bett saß, bemerkte er wie müde er wirklich war. Das Lernen hatte ihm alles abverlangt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht ganz so extrem weiter gehen würde. Zu Hause hätte seine Mutter dafür gesorgt, dass er wenigstens am Nachmittag frei hatte, hier gab es sie aber nicht. Serpentigena, seine Großmutter, war zwar nicht ganz das Gegenteil von seiner Mutter, dennoch würde sie ihn nicht verschonen. Sie stand ganz und gar auf der Seite ihres Mannes was seine Entscheidungen anging. Bei denen krachte es bestimmt weniger als bei Lucius und Narcissa wenn es um die Erziehung ging.

Warum genau ihm sein Vater nun geholfen hatte, wusste er jedoch nicht, aber den Zettel ließ er achtsam in eines der Geheimfächer über dem Bett verschwinden. Noch ein kleines Geheimnis, das ihm sein Vater in einer guten Minute anvertraut hatte. In seinem ehemaligen Zimmer würde Draco nichts vor ihm verstecken können, doch vor allen anderen. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass Phosphoros nicht hinter sein Geheimnis bei der Abfrage gekommen ist.

Die Hauselfen mussten seine Schulbücher wieder hergebracht haben, denn sie lagen ordentlich aufgereiht auf dem kleinen Tisch, nahe des Fensters.

Er wollte sich hinlegen, entdeckte jedoch auf dem Fenstersim mehrere Umschläge und ein kleines Päckchen. Die Eulen hatten es dort wohl abgelegt, da er den ganzen Tag nicht in seinem Zimmer gewesen war. Ein Glück nur, dass er das Fenster von heute morgen noch offen gelassen hatte. Das kleine Päckchen war von seiner Mutter. Sie hatte gehört, was ihm passiert war und machte sich Sorgen, ob er denn auch mit dem Druck durch seine Großeltern klar käme. Natürlich kam er das. Die würden sich noch wundern. Die nächsten Tage würde es einen Draco geben, der seinesgleichen suchte. Ein Musterbeispiel von einem Malfoy. Ihm stank es, den ganzen Tag mit lernen zu vergeuden, aber etwas anderes hätte er hier auch nicht machen können.

Die beiden anderen Briefe waren von seinen Freunden Crabbe und Goyle und eine Ansichtskarte von Pansy Parkinson. Verächtlich warf er sie in das Feuer. Er mochte es von Leuten umringt und bewundert zu werden, aber dennoch legte er gar nichts auf die Anhimmelei von Pansy Parkinson. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich bereits ausmalte die zukünftige Mrs Malfoy zu sein. Weit gefehlt, Mädchen! Noch war er nicht so weit, sich mit solchen Gedanken auseinander zu setzen und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass seine Familie in dieser Frage mitsprechen würde. Die arme Pansy musste sich wohl nach einem anderen Ehemann umsehen.

Bei Goyles Brief hatte er Probleme diesen zu entziffern, da er in einer sehr krakeligen und unlesbaren Schrift geschrieben worden war, aber besonders wichtiges Zeug stand nicht drinnen. Genau so wenig wie bei Crabbe. Er erzählte ihm voll stolz, dass ihm seine Eltern ein Buch mit schwarzer Magie geschenkt hatten und er es ihm gerne zeigen wollte, wann er denn mal vorbeikommen könne. Angeblich gibt es ein paar tolle Anregungen um Potter fertig zu machen. Das brachte das Herz Dracos doch wieder zum strahlen. Nur leider wussten seine beiden Freunde noch nicht, dass er gar nicht auf dem Landsitz seiner Eltern war. Der Besuch hatte sich also fürs erste erledigt. Beiden schickte er eine kurze Notiz, dass er bei seinen Großeltern war und ging anschließend ins Bett. Fast sofort fiel er in einen traumlosen Schaf, der am nächsten Morgen durch eine Hauselfe beendet wurde.

Anstatt sich von ihr wecken zu lassen, zog er die Decke ganz über den Kopf und ließ Hauselfe, Hauselfe sein. Noch war es nicht Zeit für das Frühstück. Das zeigte ihm sein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr in seinem Zimmer. "Hau ab." nuschelte er unter den Kissen hervor.

Die Hauselfe schnipste mit den Finger und schon waren Decke und Kissen verschwunden. Sie hatte die Fenster geöffnet und ein unangenehm kühler Lufthauch zog über ihn hinweg. Verschlafen richtete er sich auf. "Gib mir mein Bettzeug wieder!" verlangte er.

"Tut mir leid, Sir, aber der Master verlangt sie umgehend zu sprechen." Sie holte bereits die fein säuberlich zusammen gelegten Sachen von Draco herbei. Den Umhang hängte sie sorgsam über einen Bettpfosten, damit er nicht zerknitterte.

"Jetzt?"

"Jawohl. Er hat mir aufgetragen sie zu ihm zu schicken. Er befindet sich in seinem unteren Arbeitszimmer."

Mit dem unteren Arbeitszimmer war bestimmt der Raum gemeint, in dem Draco die letzten Tage hat lernen müssen. Normalerweise arbeitete dieser im zweiten Stock, zumindest vermutete der Junge dies. Bei seinem Großvater ist die Tätigkeit, der er nachging noch geheimnisvoller als bei seinem Vater. Von Lucius wusste er wenigstens immer etwas, aber bei Phosphoros war dies ein großes Geheimnis.

Wenn sein Großvater ihn unbedingt sehen sollte, dann half wohl alles nichts und er musste das Bett verlassen. Dabei war er es doch auch gewesen, der ihn am Vorabend noch so lange geprüft hatte. Gönnte der Mann ihm überhaupt keinen Schlaf oder gehört dies zum Teil seiner Lehrmethoden. Den Schüler soweit erschöpfen, damit er unweigerlich Fehler machte und er einen Grund zum Tadeln hatte?

Schnell schlüpfte er in seinen Sachen und legte sich den Umhang um. Die Hauselfe hatte seinen besten heraus gesucht. Hatte dies einen Grund, ober war sie sich dessen gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Diese Tatsache nicht weiter beachtend, verließ er das Zimmer und begab sich hinunter in die Bibliothek bis er durch den offen stehenden Durchgang zu der Steintreppe kam. Die Tür war offen und er konnte schon von weitem Stimmen hören. Die eine gehörte seinem Großvater, aber wem die zweite?


	7. 7

Anm: Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!

brady: Eines musst du mir erklären: wie willst du hier Hermine einbauen?

SilverSnake: Danke für die Plätzchen! _Nebenbei futtert_

---------

Bevor er zu scheu in den Raum trat, wartete er noch kurz und festigte seine Haltung. So würde es gehen. Er musste selbstbewusst wirken und nicht wie ein eingeschüchterter Feigling!

Phosphoros saß an seinem Schreibtisch und davor auf einem nicht weniger prunkvollen Stuhl ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar, das nach einer ziemlich hohen Stirn begann. Es ging ihm bis zu der Stelle, wo der Hals mit den Schulterblättern zusammentraf und war gerade geschnitten, als hätte einer an der Stelle ein Lineal angelegt, um es zu schneiden. Sobald er eintrat, drehte sich der Fremde zu ihm herum. Seine Augenbrauen waren nur dünne Linien, die kleinen Augen musterten ihn neugierig. Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen, die ein wenig von der langen geraden Nase ablenkten. Seine Hände lagen gefaltet in seinem Schoss und vor ihm stand eine Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch.

"Guten morgen, Draco. Bitte, tritt näher. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen.", sagte sein Großvater und nahm selber einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse.

"Guten morgen, Großvater.", antwortete er, als er die paar Schritte bis neben den Fremden machte.

"Das ist Professor Sordikoff, er ist Lehrer von Durmstrang.", stellte Phosphoros den Fremden vor.

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, konnte Draco seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. Der Lehrer nickte ihm kurz zu, ließ aber seinen Gastgeber alles weitere erklären.

"Ich hatte ihn gebeten, ob er nicht schon vor Ende des Schuljahres vorbei kommen könnte und sich ein wenig um dich kümmern, da man ja von Hogwarts dieser Tage in Sachen Bildung nicht besonders Gutes zu hören bekommt. Nach meinen eigenen Erfahrungen die letzten Tage mit dir, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass bei dir durchaus ein gewisses Potential vorhanden ist, das nur gefördert werden muss. Ich bin sicher, mit Professor Sordikoff, werden wir in kurzer Zeit deine Fähigkeiten ein wenig verbessert haben. Ach was rede ich, ein wenig ist zu wenig. Ich will, dass du perfekt wirst.

Ich war gerade dabei zu erzählen, dass muggelstämmige Schüler auf Hogwarts besser sind, als diejenige, die schon von Geburt her ein größeres Verständnis von Magie haben sollten."

"Dabei ist genau das das Logischste.", meldete sich nun Sordikoff zum ersten Mal zu Wort. Seine Stimme war leise und in einem schleimigen Tief. Anders konnte man die Tonlage nicht beschreiben. "Ganz sicher geht es nicht mit rechten Dingen an dieser Schule zu, wenn gerade solche Muggelkinder zu größeren Leistungen fähig sind, als ihr Enkel, mein verehrter Mr Malfoy."

"Genau das denke ich auch. Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe ihn die letzten Tage geprüft und ihn einige Grundlagen wiederholen lassen. Er hat sich in gewissen Dingen sehr viel besser angestellt, als eines meiner Kinder in dem Alter. Bei meinen beiden Söhnen hat es sehr viel länger gedauert bis sie die Zaubertrankformel des .... (kennt einer nen guten Zaubertrank?) ohne zu zögern wieder geben konnten. Anscheinend will es Hogwarts wirklich soweit bringen und diesen Muggeln den Weg in unser Reich zeigen, in dem sie deren Kinder bevorzugen. Dumbledore und seine fanatischen Freunde haben nichts besseres im Sinn als unsere Welt zugrunde zu richten. Ich hoffe die Gerüchte stimmen und ein ganz bestimmter Zauberer ist wirklich noch am Leben.", schimpfte Phosphoros.

Draco kam sich gerade wie in einem schlechten Film vor, wenn er denn etwas wie einen Film kennen würde. Sollte er etwa nur früher zu seinen Großeltern kommen, damit er in ihrem Namen Hogwarts auf die richtige Bahn zurück lenkte? Wie stellten sie sich das vor? Er hatte keine Lust von Morgens bis Abends zu lernen. Konnte denn niemand wenigstens Snape herholen? Dieser Sordikoff sah aus, als würde er ihm nur das Leben schwer machen wollen. Darauf hatte er nun gar keine Lust. Warum erzählte Phosphoros außerdem die ganze Zeit, er hätte sich gut angestellt. Als er ihn am Vortag dösend über eines der Bücher entdeckt hatte, hatte er ihm noch einen Vortrag über seine Faulheit gehalten und prompt auch recht lange am Abend ausgefragt.

"Bestimmt ist er das. Wer die Zeichen zu deuten weiß, wird es wissen.", antwortete der Durmstranglehrer in einem Singsang. Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Ich bin sicher, aus ihrem Enkel werden wir in kürzester Zeit das gesamte Potential an die Oberfläche gebracht haben. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Wenn man in Hogwarts der Meinung ist, die Schüler nur mit einem Minimum ihres Könnens fordern zu wollen, dann sollen sie das ruhig auch machen. Bei uns ist das jedoch nicht so. Da zählt nur voller Körpereinsatz und den werde ich auch bei ihm fordern."

"Sieh deinen Lehrer nicht so dumm an, Draco!", blaffte sein Großvater ihn an, weil er verwundert versucht hatte hinter die Worte zu kommen, die der Mann aus Durmstrang an ihn gerichtet hatte. "Wenn er sagt ganzen Körpereinsatz, dann meint er das auch so. Quidditch ist nicht der einzige Sport, den es gibt. In Durmstrang ist es üblich, dass die Schüler vor dem Unterricht ein Training absolvieren, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Nur so lässt sich ein optimales Lernverhältnis schaffen."

Der Slytherin ahnte schlimmes, als sich auf Sordikoffs Lippen ein schlangenartiges Lächeln ausbreitete.

"Ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn sie sofort anfangen. Über die weiteren Dinge, wie das finanzielle, können wir später auch noch sprechen. Sie brauchen sich da keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde sie auf alle Fälle zufriedenstellend entlohnen und sollte ihre Hilfe besonders gut anschlagen, dann sogar noch mehr." Er stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum. Vor Draco blieb er kurz stehen und sah ihn streng an.

"Ich erwarte von dir bedingungslose Disziplin. Du hast es hier nicht mit einem deiner üblichen Lehrer zu tun, als benimm dich. Es wird dir nichts nützen, solltest du darauf hoffen, dass Professor Sordikoff sich deinem gewohnten Lernrythmus anpasst. Du hast dich anzupassen." Er nickte dem Durmstranglehrer zu. "Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück in zwei Stunden, Mickael."

Sordikoff nickte erwidernd. Sobald Lucius' Vater verschwunden war, stand er auf und faltete die Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Wir sollten nicht zuviel Zeit verlieren. Wie dein Großvater schon sagte, werde ich dich so behandeln, wie wir es mit unseren Schülern auch zu tun pflegen. Du solltest dich umziehen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass du lange in den Sachen laufen können wirst."

"Laufen?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

"Als erstes solltest du dir merken, dass mir zu widersprechen oder mich zu unterbrechen, Konsequenzen für dich hat. Ich gebe Zusatzarbeiten auf, die du nach dem Unterricht erledigen musst und ich am nächsten Tag kontrolliere. Sollten mich diese nicht zufrieden stellen, bekommst du die doppelte Arbeit erneut auf. Verhälst du dich angemessen und arbeitest den Tag über, wie ich es von dir verlange, gebe ich keine Aufgaben auf. Verstanden?"

"Ja.", sagte der Junge trotzig.

"Damit hättest du dir schon einmal die erste Aufgabe für heute selbst gestellt. Einen Lehrer sprichst du bitte mit Professor oder Sir an. Dazu kommt, dass ich einen anderen Ton verlange. Ich bin dein Lehrer und nicht einer deiner Freunde, das solltest du dir merken. Ich möchte bis morgen früh einen Aufsatz über den Umgang mit einem Lehrer von dir haben, der 1000 Wörter umfasst. Da es unser erster Tag miteinander ist und du mich noch nicht kennst, habe ich mit Absicht keine fünftausend von dir verlangt. Du solltest dir aber darüber im Klaren sein, dass ich beim nächsten Mal meine gewohnten Maßstäbe ansetzen werde."

"Ja, Sir."

"Gut, dann lass uns anfangen. Als ich gekommen bin, habe ich gesehen, dass es hier einen wunderschönen Wald gibt. Da werden wir jetzt einige Runden laufen. Oder besser gesagt, du wirst. Los, geh dich umziehen, ich erwarte dich in zehn Minuten vor dem Eingang." Er machte eine winkende Bewegung, damit sich sein Schüler in Bewegung setzte. Innerlich kochte dieser vor Wut. Wie kommt der Typ nur dazu ihm einfach so einen Aufsatz aufzubrummen, wenn er ihn jetzt schon Stunden lang durch den Wald hetzen will. Es hatte sich für ihn zumindest nicht so angehört, als würde dieser Lauf schnell zu Ende sein.

Sein Vater hat mit Absicht in seinen Brief hinein geschrieben, er soll hier unterrichten werden. Der wusste ganz genau, zu was sein Großvater fähig war. Warum tat er das nur? Er konnte doch unmöglich sauer sein, weil diese Granger erneut die Jahrgangsbeste war. Was konnte er denn schon dafür, dass man in Hogwarts Muggelstämmige und Narbengesichter mehr mochte als Reinblüter?


	8. 8

__

Anm: Eigentlich wollte ich ja schon vorher updaten, aber ich war irgendwie zu faul, das Kapitel herzurichten. Besten Dank an die treuen Reviewer!

SilverSnake: Danke für den Schokonikolaus, der war lecker! Sordikoff wirst du bestimmt hassen, wenn ich dich richtig kenne.

--------------

Völlig erschöpft quälte er sich nach dem Frühstück hinunter in das Arbeitszimmer. Sein neuer Lehrer schickte ihn schon vor. Er solle sich mit den Büchern vertraut machen, die er auf dem Tisch bereit gelegt hätte. Wenn Draco nun diese Tortur jeden Tag über sich ergehen lassen musste, wäre es endgültig aus mit seinem Vater und ihm. Das schwor er sich.

Sobald er eintrat, vernahm er bereits einen eigenartigen Geruch. Etwas stimmte hier doch nicht! Auf dem Schreibtisch befanden sich wirklich mehrere Bücher, doch der Geruch ließ Draco nach wie vor nicht los. Was auch immer sich hier in der Luft befand, es war nichts gutes.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte er nicht dabei und kam sich ohne ihm nackt vor. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt in der Hand gehabt, um dem Geruch auf die Spur zu kommen. Vor seinen Augen schien der Raum für kurze Zeit zu verschwimmen, aber dann war er wieder klar, sobald er blinzelte. Er sah sich noch kurz um, konnte aber nicht herausfinden, woher der beißende Geruch kam. Anscheinend hatte sich vielleicht eine Ratte zwischen den Mauern verkeilt und war dort verendet. Das kam durchaus vor, obwohl Draco sich sicher war, dass seine Großeltern niemals zugeben würden, eine Ratte im Haus zu haben. Doch er wusste wie es im Keller dieses aussah und konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, es gab welche. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre die Blödheit einer Hauselfe. Manch eine schaffte es nicht einmal ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen ohne sich selbst zu entzünden.

Auf dem Tisch lagen Lehrbücher, alles aber aus dem ersten und zweiten Schuljahr. Es waren andere, als er sie aus Hogwarts kannte. Bei einem kurzen Blick auf den Herausgeber, wusste er, warum sie ihm unbekannt waren. Das hier mussten die Lehrbücher aus Durmstrang sein. Wenig motiviert schlug er das erste auf und begann darin zu blättern. Alles nur alberner Anfängerkram. Zwei weitere Bücher ging er so durch, bis er eines fand mit dem Titel: _Schwarze Magie und ihre Anwendung - Grundlagen –_

Jetzt wird es doch interessant. Hier kannte er noch nicht alles. Er prägte sich gerade einen Spruch ein, der sich hervorragend zum Hauselfen ärgern eignete, als der Geruch stärker wurde und erneut alles vor seinen Augen verschwimmen ließ. Das nächste woran er sich erinnerte, war eine klamme Hand, die ihn am Nacken packte und seinen Kopf nach hinten zog. Er blinzelte mehrmals und blickte in das Gesicht Sordikoffs. Wo kam der so plötzlich her?

Das Gefühl, welches die ekligen Finger auf seiner Haut verursachten, gefiel ihm gar nicht und er war froh, als der griesgrämig blickende Mann von ihm abließ. "Auf Hogwarts bringt man euch wohl nicht sehr viel bei, was?", fragte er mit beißender Stimme. An seiner Tonlage hatte sich nichts geändert.

"Wie meinen sie das, Professor?", fragte er völlig überrascht. "Ich weiß nicht, was gerade passiert ist, aber ich bin nicht eingeschlafen, falls sie das meinen." Es sah nur so aus, dachte er bei sich und könnte innerlich schon wieder fluchen. Warum war er hier nur plötzlich eingenickt?

"Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Als du den Raum betreten hast, ist dir da irgend etwas seltsames aufgefallen?" Er ließ sich auf der Couch an der Wand gegenüber des großen Schreibtisches nieder.

Jetzt bemerkte er eine Veränderung. "Hier riecht es nicht mehr nach einer vergammelnden Ratte, aber sonst wüsste ich nicht, was sie meinen."

Sordikoff rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen. "Kein Wunder, warum deine Familie wollte, dass ich dich unterrichte. Ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass dieser Geruch vielleicht Teil eines Zaubers sein könnte?"

Nun dämmerte es Draco. Sordikoff hatte ihn reingelegt. Er wollte ihn so auflaufen lassen. "Ich habe noch nie von einem Zauber gehört, den man riechen kann."

"Nun", Sordikoff faltete seine Hände vor dem Bauch. "das liegt womöglich daran, dass man in Hogwarts spezielle Zauberkünste auslässt, insbesondere die schwarzen, wie mir zu Ohren kam. Unsere Schüler werden auch darauf vorbereitet, dass sich ein Feind durchaus auch der alten Geheimnisse bedienen könnte. Dieser Zauber, mit dem ich dich gerade eben betäubt habe, ist sehr verräterisch wegen seines Geruchs, doch nur wer ihn kennt, weiß auch, dass es einer ist. Andernfalls, klappt das Opfer zusammen wie du. Sei vorsichtig, ich werde dich weiterhin testen. Im Moment wärst du mir hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen."

Er schlug die Beine übereinander. "Nun öffne das Buch über die Grundlagen der schwarzen Magie. Lassen wir uns mit einigen theoretischen Sachen anfangen, bevor wir zu der Praxis kommen. Ich werde dich zwischendurch immer wieder einige Dinge fragen. Alles was du nicht weißt, wird auf dem Pergament, welches ich über dem Kamin angebracht habe, notiert. So können wir ausschließen, dass wir etwas vergessen."

Draco sah hinüber zu dem Kamin. Über dem Sims hing ein Gemälde von Phosphoros und Serpentigena. Es musste kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit angefertigt worden sein, denn beide wirkten sehr jung, fast noch wie Teenager. Aber bereits damals befand sich eine Strenge und Verachtungslosigkeit im Blick seines Großvaters, wie sie Draco schon oft zu spüren bekommen hatte. Serpentigena hingegen hatte ihre Nase ziemlich hoch gesteckt und wirkte, als würde alles um sie herum sie anwidern. Er vermutete jedoch, dass es wegen ihm war. Normalerweise blickten die beiden nicht so, aber hier vor dem Bild so schrecklich wegen eines unbekannten Zaubers gedemütigt zu werden, war schon etwas anderes.

Später würde bestimmt sein Großvater hier herunter kommen und sich von dem jüngeren Ehepaar alles über den Unterricht erzählen lassen. Draco musste demnach so wenig Fehler machen wie möglich.

Das Gemälde war aber nicht das, was ihn interessierte, vielmehr die sich selbst füllende Liste daneben. Warum diese bereits zu einem Viertel beschrieben war, wusste er nicht, doch er würde sich auf alle Fälle bei Gelegenheit diese einmal ansehen. Bei seinem Vater im Zimmer befanden sich noch einige Bücher. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er in ihnen einen nützlichen Zauber fand. Diese Liste musste verkürzt oder zumindest vereinfacht werden, vorher würde er garantiert durchdrehen.

"Was ist? Hatte ich nicht gesagt, wir fangen an?", blaffte Sordikoff ihn an, als sein Blick noch immer an der Liste hing und nicht in dem Buch vor ihm.

Schon nach der ersten Stunde schwand ein großer Teil seiner Konzentration und er begann weitere Fehler zu machen. Bis zum Mittag war die Liste um das Doppelte gewachsen. Bei seinen weiteren Aussichten hier jemals die Ferien genießen können, sah Draco schwarz. Die Rettung ereilte ihn eine Stunde nach dem Mittagessen. Die Tür ging auf und Serpentigena trat ein.

"Mickael, wie ich sehe, sind sie wirklich fleißig bei der Arbeit. Machen sie denn auch Fortschritte?"

Professor Sordikoff legte seufzend das Buch beiseite, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte. Draco musste ihm einen Aufsatz schreiben, über sein Wissen der Verwandlungskünste und was es außerdem für Möglichkeiten zur Verwandlung gab. "Leider nein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie sich die Leute in Hogwarts das vorstellen. Ihr Mann sagte, er sei ein recht guter Schüler. Ich will wirklich nicht wissen, wie es um die Künste derer steht, die schlechter sind.

Sehen sie, Verehrteste, wir haben noch nicht einmal einen Tag gearbeitet und die Liste mit den Dingen, die wir dringend vertiefen müssen, wird immer länger." Er zeigte auf das Pergament über dem Kamin.

"Ich sehe es.", sagte sie in einem gespielt enttäuschten Ton. "Leider sträubt sich meine Schwiegertochter, ansonsten würden wir ihn sofort nach Durmstrang wechseln lassen. Es tut mir ja so leid, dass sie sich nun mit ihm hier abgeben müssen und dafür sorgen, die Nachlässigkeit Dumbledores und seiner Lehrer zu korrigieren."

"Ich bitte sie. Es ist doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit für mich. Was kann ich denn schon besseres tun, als einem jungen Zauberer auf den richtigen Weg zurück zu helfen. Viele unterschätzen die Macht, die in ihnen schlummert und lernen nur das an der Oberfläche. Kratzen sie an, aber gehen nicht in die Tiefe ihres Könnens hinein. Wie sonst erklären sie sich, dass Durmstrang unter den Schülern den größten Leistungsdurchschnitt hat?"

"Ja, ich weiß. Wir haben bereits gehört, dass unsere Enkelin wahrscheinlich erneut die Jahrgangsbeste sein wird."

"Eine entzückende kleine Dame, die junge Miss Dolohov." schmeichelte er ihr und Draco musste sich zusammenreißen einen Würgreiz zu unterdrücken. Er tat so, als würde er lesen, doch seine Ohren waren gespitzt und folgten den Worten der beiden.

"Auch der junge Magnus hat dieses Jahr wieder erfolgreich abgeschlossen oder zumindest wird er das.", lächelte er. Es wirkte falsch und seine Zähne hatten einen gelben Schimmer, der den Jungen am Tisch an eine Bestie denken ließ, die jeden Moment sich auf ihre Beute stürzen würde, um diese zu verschlingen.

"Mein Sohn erzählte mir, er wurde zum Captain seiner Quidditch-Mannschaft ernannt."

"Allerdings. Er ist ein hervorragender Spieler und wären seine schulischen Leistungen nicht so unglaublich hervorragend, dann wäre ich nicht abgeneigt ihm für die Nationalmannschaft vorzuschlagen. Doch es wäre eine Verschwendung ihn dort zu wissen. Ein junger Zauberer mit seinem Potential sollte sich ein höheres Ziel setzen. Einzig seine Cousine könnte ihm das Wasser reichen. Wir sind ja auch schon so gespannt, auf seine jüngere Schwester. Angeblich wird sie ebenfalls im kommenden Jahr auf Durmstrang zur Schule gehen."

"Natürlich wird sie das. Ihre Mutter ist nicht so dickköpfig wie die Frau meines jüngsten Sohnes." Sie blickte zu Draco, der schnell den Blick senkte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn seine Großmutter über Narzissa herzog. Sie mochten sich zwar nicht so gut leiden, wenn sie getrennt waren, aber sobald sich die beiden trafen, wirkten sie immer, als wären sie ein Herz und eine Seele.

"Was mich zu meinem hiersein bringt.", sagte Serpentigena nun in einer schneidenden Stimme, die Draco die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ. Er hörte die sanften Schritte, die langsam auf ihn zu kamen. "Mit dem Unterricht ist für heute schluß, ich hoffe doch das macht ihnen nicht allzu viel aus. Ich denke es ist besser so, wenn wir langsam starten und ihn an den Standart Durmstrangs so heranführen. Hogwarts ist in vielen Dingen einfach nur langsam."

"Natürlich ist das kein Problem." Draco meinte, trotz gesenkten Kopfes sehen zu können, wie Sordikoff den Kopf senkte.

"Gut, dann sind sie hiermit entlassen. Ich empfehle ihnen das Dorf nur wenige Meilen von hier entfernt. Es gibt einige wirklich hinreißende Zaubererläden. Ich bin mir sicher, dort werden sie etwas für ihren Geschmack finden."

"Ich eile bereits. Einen schönen Nachmittag wünsche ich ihnen und ihrem Gemahl."

"Danke, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.", sagte sie.

Eilig hörte man jemanden davon eilen. Draco hatte noch immer seine Nase in dem Buch.

"Du kannst aufhören mit lernen. Ich bezweifle doch sehr, dass du überhört hast, als ich sagte, dass es für heute genug mit dem lernen ist."

Er schlug das Buch zu und sah sie an.

"Ich habe eine kleine Aufgabe für dich. Es ist ein Teil deiner Strafe für das Vergessen der Nachricht von deinem Vater." Sie hob den Zeigefinger und sah ihn mit ihren strengen Augen an. In genau diesem Moment war sie es auch. "Aber versteh mich nicht falsch. Es ist noch nicht die Strafe, die wird dein Großvater mit dir ausmachen. Vorerst einmal wirst du mir zur Hand gehen. Folge mir." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und eilte aus dem Zimmer.


	9. 9

__

Anm: Hier ist auch schon das nächste Chapter. Danke, aber ich bin kein großer Kuchenfan. Wenn die Reviews weiterhin so schnell kommen, muss ich mir was einfallen lassen, weil wir bald zu der Lücke in meiner Geschichte kommen und bis ich die ausgeschrieben habe, können wir bis Januar noch warten. Oh, lieber nicht soviel von diesen Dingen reden, sonst hört ihr noch auf hier weiter zu lesen. Viel Spaß mit einem neuen Teil!

-------------

Seine Bücher und Notizen liegen lassend folgte Draco ihr eilig auf dem Fuß. Sie führte ihn in den dritten Stock. Vor einer von vielen Flügeltüren stoppte sie. "Das hier ist mein altes Lesezimmer, wie du sehr wohl weißt. Ich habe vor es in ein weiteres Gesellschaftszimmer umzuwandeln und möchte dort auch einige meiner Gäste unterbringen, die zu den Feierlichkeiten unseres Hochzeitstages kommen."

"Ich dachte ihr wollt nur mit der Familie feiern?", unterbrach Draco sie.

Sie nickte. "Am Tag unserer Hochzeit ja, aber eine Woche später haben wir unsere Freunde und Bekannte eingeladen für ein größeres Fest. Dein Großvater und ich halten es für besser so. Dir dürfte das letzte Weihnachtsfest, welches wir gemeinsam verbracht haben, noch sehr gut in Erinnerung sein."

Draco kramte kurz in seinem Gedächtnis. Ein turbulenteres Weihnachtsfest hatte es wahrlich noch nicht gegeben. Sein Vater hatte sich seit er ihn kannte, nur ein einziges Mal geprügelt und das war mit dem Vater der Weasleybrut in der Buchhandlung. Doch bei diesem Weihnachtsfest hatte es eine zweite Prügelei gegeben zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder. Keiner hatte etwas davon mitbekommen, erst als der Baum in der Galerie mit einem lachten Knarzen kaputt ging, weil die beiden gleichzeitig ihre Flüche auf diesen geschleudert hatten, waren die restlichen Gäste von dem Festmahl herbei geeilt.

Phosphoros hatte vor den Augen seiner gesamten Gäste seine beiden Söhne angeschrien, wie sie sich in diesem Alter nur so kindisch verhalten konnten. Danach war ziemlich jedem der Spaß an den weiteren Festlichkeiten vergangen gewesen, denn sein Großvater sah mit Argusaugen auf jeden Handgriff seiner Söhne. Leider konnte er das in der Nacht darauf nicht. Lucius und Phaeton hatten sich gegenseitig mit dem Imperiusfluch verhext und für schlaflose Stunden gesorgt.

Diese Aktion musste seinen Großeltern sehr peinlich gewesen sein, weshalb man zumindest Lucius und seine Frau die letzten paar Male zu keiner Familienfeier mehr eingeladen hatte. Anscheinend sah man in ihm den Übeltäter für all die Streitereien. Dazu kam noch, dass seine Mutter sich nicht mit seiner Tante Lucerna gut verstand.

Er seufzte innerlich auf. Wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, dann war eine getrennte Feier durchaus sinnvoll.

"Wie dem auch sei.", unterbrach Serpentigena nun seine Gedanken und holte ihn ins hier und jetzt zurück. "Ich will diesen Raum als neues Gesellschaftszimmer und du wirst ihn ausräumen. Auf diese Weise hast du genügend Zeit dir Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie du in Zukunft wichtige Dinge, die man dir überlässt nicht einfach vergisst." Sie schwang elegant den Zauberstab und die Türen öffneten sich.

"Bis zum Abendessen wirst du dort drinnen bleiben und alles erledigen. Die Hauselfen haben bereits einige Kisten bereit gestellt, in die du alles einpacken kannst, was noch benötigt wird. Sie werden es sich selbst noch einmal ansehen, bevor sie es entsorgen. Hier drinnen dürfte sich nichts wichtiges mehr befinden, solltest du dennoch auf etwas stoßen, dann leg es bitte auf den Tisch dort." Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Rundtisch, der nahe der bis zum Boden reichenden Fenster stand.

Draco trat in das Zimmer und hinter ihm schlossen sich die Türen. Er wartete einen Moment, bis er sicher war, seine Großmutter hatte das Stockwerk verlassen. Anschließend legte er seine Hand um den Türknauf. Er war blockiert. Sie hatte ihn hier eingeschlossen. Seufzend sah er sich um.

Was auch immer die Hauselfen den Tag über taten, hier auf alle Fälle schon mal gar nichts. Der Staub auf den Möbeln lag teilweise sehr hoch und einige der Bücher waren hinter Spinnweben fast nicht mehr zu sehen. Zu allem überfluss kroch auch noch eine große Spinne gerade über eines der Regale. Er sollte sie einfangen, wenn ihm sein Gedächtnis keinen Streich spielte, dann hatte dieser Weasley doch Angst vor diesen entzückenden Tierchen.

Gesagt getan, dachte er sich und suchte kurz drauf schon nach einem geeigneten Behälter. Unweit von der Tür entfernt stand eine Vase. Die vertrockneten Blumen warf er auf die Erde. Wenn einmal Wasser in ihr gewesen war, so war es bereits verdunstet. Blitzschnell schwang er die Vase über das Tier und versiegelte das Loch mit einem Buch, das er darunter schob. Auf den runden Tisch legte er beides ab.

Die Vase hatte einen leicht grünlichen Schimmer. Aufgeregt huschte das Insekt in ihr von einem Ende zum anderen. Grinsend verfolgte er das Spiel der Spinne eine Weile, bis er sich seiner Arbeit erinnerte und begann loszulegen. Als erstes stieg er die drei Holzstufen zu dem Bord mit den Bücherregalen hinauf. Insgesamt waren es vier Durchgänge, also eine recht kleine Bibliothek, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass die seines Vaters um einiges größer war. Er hatte sein Arbeitszimmer sogar in eine obere und eine untere Bibliothek eingerichtet. Hinter seinem Schreibtisch führte eine Wendeltreppe hinauf. Dazu kam noch die geheime, die sich durch einen Mechanismus im sechsten Gang der unteren Buchreihen öffnen ließ. Dort befanden sich mehr als nur Bücher mit schwarzer Magie, auch alte Schriftrollen und Pergamente, die er gesammelt hatte, verwahrte er dort.

Nichtsdestotrotz befanden sich hier dennoch eine Menge Bücher, die er auszuräumen hatte. An die Schränke, die um den Kamin herum im vorderen Teil des Raumes standen, mochte er gar nicht erst denken. Am besten war es, wenn er sich erst einmal zwei der Kartons holte und sich von hinten nach vorn arbeiten würde.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er festgestellt, dass seine Großmutter genau die selben Schinken bevorzugte wie seine Mutter. Wie konnte man nur auf solche Schnulzen stehen? Es ging einfach immer nur um das eine. Er las jeden Titel aufmerksam durch, doch schon bald wurde er dessen überdrüssig. Angeekelt, warf er eines nach dem anderen in den Karton, der verhext war und somit weitaus mehr Platz bot, als ursprünglich angenommen. Ob er ihn später auch vor tragen können würde, war nicht gesagt.

Plötzlich fiel aus einem der Bücher ein kleineres heraus. Das Buch, welches er noch in der Hand hielt, war keines, sondern so etwas wie ein Geheimfach. Die Seiten waren in der Mitte herausgeschnitten und boten somit Platz für dieses, welches nun zu seinen Füßen am Boden lag. Es war nur einen Finger breit dick und hatte ungefähr die Größe eines Notizbuches. Neugierig blätterte er darin herum. Die Seiten waren leer. Keine einzige Zeile war in es hineingeschrieben und auch sonst machte es nicht den Eindruck, als sei es jemals benutzt worden.

Wozu hatte seine Großmutter eine leeres, unbenutztes Buch versteckt? Er tat die Tatsache mit einem Schulterzucken ab und schob es sich unter dem Umhang, glücklich etwas neues zu besitzen.


	10. 10

__

Anm: Einen wunderschönen vierten Advent wünsche ich und präsentiere gleich mal ein weiteres Kapitel. Ich meine, jetzt wird es interessant, denn wir wühlen ein wenig dreckige Wäsche in der Vergangenheit auf. Meine Lieblingsszene braucht aber noch etwas. -

Herzliches Danke schön an die Reviewer mohawk und princess brady!

--------

Das Abendessen war ein Desaster! Sordikoff hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen erneut über Hogwarts herzuziehen und wie wenig Respekt die Schüler doch vor den Lehrern haben mussten, anders könne er es sich nämlich nicht erklären, warum er Draco einen Aufsatz über den Umgang mit einem Lehrmeister aufgeben musste.

Besagter wäre am liebsten unter den Tisch gekrochen und hätte sich dort ein dunkles Loch ohne Wiederkehr gesucht, anstatt Phosphoros bösen Blick auf sich zu spüren. Ihm blieb beinahe die Kartoffel im Halse stecken, als er ihn auf ihn lenkte. Zum Glück hatte man ihn recht schnell auf sein Zimmer geschickt, sobald er gegessen hatte, damit er den Aufsatz schreiben konnte.

Wie durch ein Wunder rollte er das beschriebene Pergament zusammen. Kaum zu glauben, dass ihm da doch einiges eingefallen ist. Sobald er in Gedanken mal alle wirklich illustren Lehrer Hogwarts durchgegangen war, fielen ihm auf einmal wirklich viele Dinge ein, weshalb man einen Lehrer achten sollte. Für seine Beispiele galt das natürlich nicht. Es war einzig und allein nur für Sordikoff gedacht.

Müde streckte er sich durch. So spät war es noch nicht, also musste er auch noch nicht ins Bett. Vor dem nächsten Tag graute ihm allerdings bereits. In seinen Beinen begann sich ein starker Muskelkater auszubreiten, den er seinem netten Herrn Lehrer zu verdanken hatte. Während Draco sich abmühte und das letzte aus sich herrausholte, trabte er gemütlich auf einem der Hengste seines Großvaters nebenher. Als wäre das noch nicht genug, wurde er stetig schneller und wenn Draco nicht mithalten konnte, gab es schmerzhafte Lichtblitze aus Sordikoffs Zauberstab. Mit Sicherheit war sein Oberkörper mit blauen Flecken übersäat.

Aus seinem Umhang holte er das keine Buch, welches er in Serpentigenas altem Lesezimmer gefunden hatte, hervor. Er tunkte die Feder in das Tintenfass und öffnete es, da er seinen Namen hinein schreiben wollte, doch sobald das Mondlicht, welches durch sein Fenster fiel, auf die erste unbeschriebene Seite traf, erfüllte ein heller Lichtstrahl aus dem Buch den Raum und Draco wurde hineingezogen. Er versuchte es noch zu schließen oder wenigstens außer Reichweite des Zaubers zu kommen, doch zu spät. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich im Salon im zweiten Stock wieder und vor ihm auf einer lederbezogenen, grünen Couch saßen zwei Jungen.

Sie waren beide jünger als er, aber bereits auf den erste Blick erkannte er den jüngsten von den beiden und blickte sich überrascht um. Der Raum war anders, als er ihn kannte. Durch die Fenster fiel sehr viel mehr Licht und die heute roten Samtvorhänge waren in einem beruhigenden Braun gehalten. Über dem Kamin hing ein Bild von drei Kindern. Die Jungs waren dabei sich gegenseitig zu schlagen, während ihre Schwester, die mittlere, angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Sie sah es nicht als ihre Aufgabe an, die beiden Brüder auseinander zu bringen und ließ sie weiter streiten. Es waren genau die selben Jungen, die in diesem Moment vor ihm auf dem Sofa saßen.

Hinter ihm lief jemand auf und ab. Dadurch erschrocken drehte er sich herum und erblickte Serpentigena. Sie machte einen sehr besorgten Eindruck. Ihre Haut hatte noch nicht diese tiefen Falten und ihr Haar war dicht und voller Farbe. Sie wartete auf jemanden und Draco wusste auch ganz genau auf wem.

"Es tut mir leid, ich habe es nicht nehmen wollen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es ein verzaubertes Buch ist, hätte ich es niemals genommen.", platzte er heraus. Als Serpentigena aber keine Reaktion zeigte und auch die beiden jüngeren Versionen seines Vaters und Onkels regten sich nicht. Jeder versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zu dem anderen zu bekommen indem er sich bis zu der Lehne drückte. Die Gesichter waren voneinander abgewendet.

Vielleicht musste das so sein. Lucius hatte ihm mal erzählt, sein Vater wäre sehr streng gewesen und wenn er mit Draco Ärger hatte, dann war das nichts im Vergleich dazu was Phosphoros immer getan hatte.

Mit hängenden Kopf, setze sich Draco zwischen die beiden, wenn sein Großvater ihm auf die Art und Weise eine Predigt halten wollte, dann sollte es so sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Neugier ausgenutzt und ihm mit Absicht das verzauberte Buch untergeschoben, damit er ihn hier treffen konnte. Vielleicht war er der Meinung, nur so dem ihm gebührenden Respekt von seinem Enkel zu bekommen.

Laut knallend schwangen die beiden Flügel zur Tür auf und ein wutschnaubender aber noch recht junger Phosphoros stürmte regelrecht hinein. Alle drei Jungen auf der Couch fuhren zusammen.

"WAS HABT IHR EUCH NUR DABEI GEDACHT? DAS HAUS SIEHT AUS WIE BEI DEM GRÖßTEM MUGGELABSCHAUM!" Mit wild wehendem Umhang ging er vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Beinahe wäre er mit seiner Frau zusammen gestoßen, als diese nicht schnell genug aus seinem Weg sprang.

"Bitte, lass es mich erklären Vater.", winselte Phaetos. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass sein Onkel voll mit Farbe war. Sein sonst so dunkelblondes Haar erstrahlte in einem Glanz, der einen Regenbogen neidisch machen könnte.

"HALT DEN MUND PHAETOS! UND DU HÖR AUF VOR DICH HIN ZU GRINSEN, LUCIUS! ICH HABE NICHT VOR DIE SCHULDZUWEISUNGEN ZU KLÄREN! ICH WERDE EUCH ALLE BEIDE ZUR RECHENSCHAFT ZIEHEN UND IHR WERDET DAS HAUS VON OBEN BIS UNTEN MIT EUREN EIGENEN HÄNDEN SÄUBERN ANSTATT DER ELFEN."

"Hälst du das für eine angemessene Strafe?", fragte leise Serpentigena.

Phosphoros stellte sich gerade hin und sah verächtlich auf seine beiden Söhne und den Enkel hernieder, den er aber gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Nur langsam dämmerte es Draco, was das hier sein konnte; nämlich die Erinnerung von einem der hier anwesenden. Es blieb nur noch die Frage, wessen. Bis dahin nahm er sich jedoch vor, sich bequemer in die Polster zurück sinken zu lassen und alles zu beobachten. Es tat immer gut, jemanden anders ausgeschimpft zu sehen, als sich selbst.

"Nicht im geringsten, denn ich bin noch lange nicht fertig.", fuhr die jüngere Version seines Großvaters in einer gefassten, aber dennoch sehr strengen Stimme, fort. "Sie bekommen beide ein Zauberverbot für die restlichen Ferien. Ich werde die Zauberstäbe konfiszieren und an einem sicheren Ort verwahren, zusätzlich werde ich beide Besen an mich nehmen und alle möglichen Tinkturen, die die Hauselfen in ihren Zimmern finden können." Bei seinen letzten Worten sah er insbesondere auf Lucius.

Draco sah zu seiner rechten. Die Leute hatten wirklich recht, wenn sie sagten, er sähe aus wie sein Vater, denn das neben ihm, wenn auch jünger, war fast sein Ebenbild. Es gab Unterschiede, ganz ohne Frage, aber man erkannte sofort welcher Art Blut er war.

Lucius hatte mehrere grüne Farbspritzer im Gesicht und an seinem Hals begann sich ein violetter Fleck auszubreiten. Was auch immer er für einen Zauberspruch abbekommen hatte, die Farbe breitete sich selbständig aus. Das Verbot sämtlicher Mixturen aus seinem Zimmer beraubt zu werden, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

"Was ist denn hier los? Wisst ihr wie es in der Galerie aussieht?", fragte eine Mädchenstimme.

Phosphoros und Serpentigena sahen zur Tür. Lucerna, die mittlere Schwester seines Vaters und Onkels stand dort und blickte verwirrt in die Runde.

"Was hier los ist? Deine Brüder brauchen mal wieder einen Denkzettel. Anscheinend ist ihre Lernfähigkeit derart eingeschränkt, dass sie ihre Tracht Prügel von vor zwei Tagen bereits vergessen haben.", sagte seine Großvater gefährlich und trat auf die Couch zu.

Nun endlich regte sich in den Jungen etwas. Sie hatten Angst, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Eine ganz bestimmte Art von Stolz. Auch wenn sie leiden würden, sie würden alles tun, um nichts davon durchsickern zu lassen.

"Komm, Schätzchen, wir gehen nach unten. Ich möchte dir einen Katalog mit wundervollen Kleidern zeigen, der heute morgen mit einer Eule gekommen ist. Wenn dir eines davon gefällt, müssen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen, was du auf dem morgigen Ball deiner Freundin tragen wirst." Die Verwirrtheit verschwand aus dem Gesicht des braunhaarigen Mädchens und gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter verließ sie das Zimmer und mit ihnen die ganze Szenen.


	11. 11

__

Anm: Vielen herzlichen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer! War wieder ein klein wenig faul mit dem herrichten des Kapitels. auf den gefesselten Draco rechts von ihr guckt Willst du noch ein Leckerlie? Danke SilverSnake! Der wird hier jetzt eine Weile bleiben müssen. Gut, dann viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Meine persönlich absolute Highlightszene kommt im Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich hoffe euch gefällt es wie mir.

--------

Damit war die Frage, wessen Erinnerungen er erlebte also geklärt, sehr zum Unwillen Dracos. Er hätte zu gerne noch miterlebt, wie die beiden Brüder ihre Strafe verbüßen mussten und er war sich sicher, auch eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel bekamen. Sein Großvater war der Ansicht, dass man nur auf die Weise bleibende Erinnerungen schaffte. Bei ihm hatte das damals mit dem Geländer geholfen. Ihn wunderte es sowieso, dass er noch nichts abbekommen hatte, wegen der Nachricht von seinem Vater.

Der Strudel aus grauer Flüssigkeit klärte sich und er befand sich im abgedunkelten Schlafzimmer seiner Großeltern. So nah wollte er denen eigentlich nicht sein. Wieder war er einige Jahre in die Vergangenheit gesprungen, denn Serpentigena hielt ein Neugeborenes im Arm und ihr Mann saß bei ihr am Bett.

Beide wirkten so friedlich, als könnten sie niemals böse sein. Phosphoros streichelte sanft über den Kopf des schlafenden Babys.

Draco ging um den Bettpfosten herum und versuchte einen Blick auf das Neugeborene zu erhaschen, da aber alle Babys gleich aussahen, konnte er nicht sagen, wer von den drei Kindern seiner Großeltern das nun war.

"Kaum zu glauben, dass es mich jedes Mal so überwältigt, wenn einer dieser Racker auf die Welt kommt.", flüsterte Phosphoros, er wollte sein Kind nicht aufwecken.

"Wir müssen ihm noch einen Namen geben. Du willst ihn doch nicht die erste Nacht als namenloses Kind verbringen lassen."

Er lächelte. Es war ein warmes Lächeln, dass Draco einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. So hatte er seinen Großvater noch nie gesehen und würde es sicherlich auch nicht. Der Mann war kälter als jede Steinmauer und jetzt sah er ihn hier am Bett mit seiner Frau und einem ihrer Kinder kurz nach deren Geburt.

"Ich denke, du darfst ihm einen Namen geben. Im Gegensatz zu Phaeton und Lucerna ist er ein Zufallskind. Wir haben keines mehr haben wollen und er ist dennoch zu uns gekommen. Ein besonderes Kind."

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand Draco nun dicht bei seiner Großmutter und guckte in das Gesicht des kleinen Babys. War das wirklich sein Vater? Gut, Lucius hatte früher mehrmals erwähnt gehabt, dass er ein ungewolltes Kind seiner Eltern war und vielleicht deshalb nicht so ganz deren Gunst hatte, aber dieses Gespräch hier erzählte seinem Sohn etwas anders. Für ihn sah es so aus, als hätte sein Vater nur zuviel Unsinn angestellt, um die wahren Gefühle seiner Eltern für ihn zu erkennen.

"Ich wollte schon immer einen Lucius zum Sohn haben. Wäre Phaetos nicht unser Erstgeborener gewesen, dann hätte er diesen Namen getragen." Serpentigena sah mit Stolz und einer warmen mütterlichen Freude auf das kleine Bündel in ihrem Arm hinab.

Phosphoros beugte sich zu seiner Frau hinüber und küsste sie. Sein Kopf ging direkt durch den Dracos hindurch, der noch immer auf seinen Vater starrte, bevor ein grauer Nebel alles um ihn herum zu trüben schien.

Er stand nun auf dem Weg direkt vor dem Eingang von Hogwarts. Neben ihm eilten Serpentigena und Phosphoros vorbei in das Schloss. Eilig folgte Draco ihnen. Mit etwas Glück würde er erfahren, was hier zu früheren Zeiten abgegangen war.

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass es in die Kerker zu den Slytherins gehen würde, statt dessen eilten sie hinauf in den Krankenflügel. War jemand verletzt worden? Auf dem Weg begegnete ihnen jemand, den Draco sehr gut kannte. Dumbledore! Doch er schien die Malfoys nicht zu beachten, denn er unterhielt sich mit einem der Gemälde. Der alte Gockel war also schon immer seltsam gewesen. Keine große Überraschung für ihn.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, wir sind ja so froh, dass sie kommen konnten." sagte eine gedrungene Hexe, die Draco nicht kannte. Sie eilte auf die beiden Malfoys zu, die soeben den Krankenflügel betraten.

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Phosphoros ohne große Umschweife oder Lästigkeiten wie einer Begrüßung. Ein etwas älterer Zauberer trat auf ihn zu und schüttelte soeben noch freundlich Serpentigenas Hand, bevor er das Wort ergriff. Dieser Mann war der damalige Direktor der Schule gewesen, das wusste er aus den alten Schulbüchern seines Vaters.

"Ihr Sohn hat anscheinend unbewusst einen Zaubertrank zu sich genommen. Leider ist es uns bisher nicht möglich gewesen heraus zu finden, was für eine Art von Trank es war, denn dann könnten wir es behandeln. So aber sehen wir uns leider gezwungen, ihn nach Sankt Mungos zu bringen."

"Um Himmels willen." Serpentigena schlug vor Schreck die Hände vor den Mund, denn die Krankenschwester hatte den weißen Schirm vor einem der Betten zur Seite geschoben, damit die Eltern ihren Sohn sehen konnten.

Draco musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht loszulachen. Im Bett vor ihm lag ein Junge mit beharrten spitzen Ohren, Haaren aus grünen Lianen und einem schrecklich entstelltem Gesicht. Um wen es sich genau handelte konnte er nicht sagen, aber er hatte einen vagen Verdacht. Der Junge war bewusstlos und bekam von der erschrockenen Reaktion seiner Eltern nichts mit.

"War es ein Verwandlungstrank?" fragte Phosphoros kühl. Seine Frau hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und streichelte liebevoll ihrem Sohn über die Hand.

"Das wissen wir nicht. Wir haben bereits sämtliche Gegenmittel ausprobiert, jedoch erfolglos. Wie sie sehen ist er auch in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Wir sind uns sicher, das zumindest in den Griff zu bekommen, aber was wir gegen die Verwandlung tun sollen, wissen wir nicht." sagte der Schulleiter.

"In Sankt Mungos wird man ihm helfen können, da bin ich ganz sicher. Sobald sie damit einverstanden sind, werden wir jemanden kommen lassen, der ihn abholt." sagte die Krankenschwester.

"Gut." nickte Dracos Großvater.

Serpentigenas Wange rollte eine Träne hinab. Noch immer strich sie ihrem Sohn über die Hand und das Gesicht.

"Ich würde ganz gerne meinen anderen Sohn sehen, ist dies möglich?" fragte Phosphoros an den Schulleiter.

"Natürlich. Soweit ich weiß, befindet er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Die Hausmannschaft hatte heute einen großartigen Sieg errungen. Nur ich glaube durch den Übergriff werden die Feierlichkeiten getrübt sein."

"Dann wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie die Formalitäten mit Sankt Mungos abklären könnten und dafür sorgen, dass mein Sohn hier schnellst möglichst wieder in Ordnung kommt." Phosphoros interessierte sich nicht im geringsten über die freudige Nachricht.

Der Schulleiter nickte und Serpentigena löste sich mit einem Schluchzer von ihrem Sohn, um ihrem Mann zu folgen.

Neugierig, was als nächstes geschehen würde, folgte Draco ihnen. Schon auf dem Gang hörten sie einen unbändigen Lärm, der von den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Slytherins kommen musste. Anscheinend lag der Schulleiter falsch und die Schüler hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen wegen Phaeton in ihren Feierlichkeiten nachzulassen.

Man hatte seinem Großvater das Passwort gesagt und sobald sie hinein traten, offenbarte sich vor ihnen eine große Party. Inmitten dieser stand ein ganz bestimmter Malfoy mit erhobenen Kürbissaftbecher in der Hand und hielt eine Rede über seine unvergleichliche Einzigartigkeit. Erst als ihn sein Vater von hinten am Kragen vom Tisch zog, wurde er der Gefahr, die von diesem ausging gewahr.

"Vater?" sagte er sichtlich verwirrt und überrascht ihn hier anzutreffen. Seinen Becher mit dem Kürbissaft hatte er verloren, als er vom Tisch gezogen wurde.

Draco hatte erwartet, sein Großvater würde Lucius hinausziehen, um ihn dort zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, statt dessen zog er es vor, dieses hier vor all den Slytherins zu tun. Eine schlimmere Demütigung konnte einem fast nicht widerfahren.

"Was fällt dir ein?" zischte Phosphoros. "Dein Bruder liegt vergiftet im Krankenflügel und muss nach Sankt Mungos gebracht werden."

In dem Raum herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung. Sämtliche Schüler waren verstummt und sahen zusammengedrängt zu den Malfoys. Zwischen ihnen quetschte sich ein Mädchen nach vorne und lief auf sie zu. "Mum, Dad!" Lucerna war die einzige, die nicht Mutter oder Vater sagte, sondern ein vertrauteres Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern hatte.

Serpentigena nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie die weiteren Tränen, die heraus wollten. "Er ist es gewesen!" sagte Lucerna und zeigte auf ihren Bruder, der noch immer fest am Kragen von seinem Vater gehalten wurde.

Der Kopf mit den nur knapp zentimeterkurzen Haaren fuhr zu ihr herum. Am liebsten hätte er mit diesem Blick seine Schwester getötet.

"Bitte?" Phosphoros drehte sich zu ihr herum.

"Lucius hat Phaetons Kürbisssaft vergiftet und seine Tat gerade groß gefeiert. Nicht unser Quidditch Sieg war der Anlass für diese Feier sondern ..." Sie stockte und begann nun leise vor sich hin zu schluchzen. "Ich wollte ihn davon abhalten, aber er hat mich geschlagen."

"Das habe ich gar nicht!" verteidigte sich Lucius. "Einzig angeschrien, du sollst dich davon machen, aber das nicht." Seine Mutter trat entschlossen auf ihn zu und als sie ihm die schallende Ohrfeige gab, hielten alle Anwesenden den Atem an. Lucius Malfoy von seiner Mutter geohrfeigt war etwas, was niemand hier jemals erwartet hätte zu sehen.

Draco indessen staunte nicht schlecht. Er konnte sich nach dieser Aktion hier den Hass auf Lucerna, den sein Vater hatte, nur zu genau vorstellen.

"Komm mit." knirschte Phosphoros und zog seinen jüngsten Sohn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. "Das wird das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass du dich an deinem Bruder vergriffen hast." Draco wollte ihnen folgen, doch seine Großmutter blieb zurück, ihre Tochter tröstend im Arm. Anscheinend war es ihm nicht gestattet zu sehen, was draußen vor sich ging. Die Schüler, die bis eben noch neugierig zugesehen hatten, waren auf einmal alle eilig mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit bis die jüngere Version seines Großvaters zurück kam. Von Lucius war keine Spur zu sehen. Serpentigena fragte ihn zwar, was er mit dem Sohn gemacht hatte, aber er schwieg. Einzig und allein, er hätte bekommen was er verdient hätte, ließ er vernehmen. Auch er umarmte seine Tochter tröstend und versprach ihr, dass es Phaeton bald wieder besser gehen würde und sie solle ihm sofort Bescheid geben, wenn Lucius erneut etwas anstellte. Sie nickte schniefend. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm seine Frau bei der Hand.

Um Draco herum wurde alles dunkel. Er hatte Angst, wegen dem was seinem Vater an jenem Tag widerfahren war. Davon hatte er nichts gewusst. Es gab mal Andeutungen, dass Phosphoros übelst ausgerastet sei und in seinem Zorn über sein eigen Fleisch und Blut hinweg gesehen hatte, doch nie verlor er mehr als diese Worte darüber. Nun verstand sein Sohn ihn nur zu genau. Er verspürte Mitleid und würde ihn ganz gerne genauso umarmen, wie Lucerna ihre Mutter.


	12. 12

Anm: Vielen Dank an silversnake und princess brady für ihre lieben Reviews! Jaja, dem kleinen gefesselten Draco geht es gut bei mir. "ihm leckerlies hinwirft" Es schmeckt ihm zumindest.

Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, weiß ich nicht, denn nach Ende dieses Kapitels, hatte ich beim schreiben einen Sprung in die Zukunft gemacht und war dann ein oder auch zwei Wochen weiter in der Geschichte und muss das jetzt alles schreiben. Hoffe, ihr könnt warten.

Vor ihm flackerte wieder Licht auf. Er war im Speisezimmer und stand direkt vor der festlich gedeckten Tafel.

"Tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber meine Arbeit war einfach so wichtig gerade gewesen und ich konnte einfach nicht früher abbrechen." sagte Phosphoros und trank einen Schluck aus dem Kelch.

"Das ist doch kein Problem. Besser spät als nie." lächelte ihm Serpentigena entgegen.

Nach den Gesichtern der beiden war er wieder in der Zeit vorgesprungen. Beide hatten sie deutlichere Furchen in den Gesichtern.

"Dennoch, sollten wir darauf achten es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen. Das ist schon das dritte Mal diese Woche, dass meine Arbeit verhindert, dass wir rechtzeitig zu Abend essen."

Seine Großmutter wollte noch etwas erwähnen, als plötzlich die Tür aufschwang und mit wehenden Umhang Lucius herein stürmte. Auf den Armen trug er ein kleines Bündel. Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen sah Draco fragend zu ihm.

Sein blondes Haar war ihm bereits bis auf die Schultern gewachsen. "Seht her!" forderte er seine Eltern auf und eilte an die Seite seines Vaters, der sich beinahe an einem Bissen Steak verschluckt hätte. Er tupfte sich gerade den Mund mit einer weißen Serviette ab, als Lucius ihm das Bündel zeigte oder besser den Inhalt.

Augenblicklich hielt Phosphoros in der Bewegung inne.

"Lucius, was machst du hier? Du hättest uns ruhig vorher Bescheid geben können, dass du kommst, dann hätten wir mit dem Essen auf dich gewartet." Serpentigena sah ihn an. Noch hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, dass es ihrem Mann die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

Nur schwer fing sich der Mann.

"Sieh ihn dir nur genau an." presste Lucius zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. "Das ist mein Sohn, ein Sohn von dem du geglaubt hattest, ich würde niemals einen bekommen. Ich stehe meinen Bruder in nichts nach. Das habe ich dir schon immer gesagt und hier ist der Beweis!" Dracos Vater schwellte die Brust stolz an.

Serpentigena hatte während er gesprochen hatte immer größere Augen bekommen. Nun stand sie auf und eilte zu ihm. Sie sah ihm über die Schulter. "So ein süßes kleines Ding."

Phosphoros hatte noch immer mit seiner Fassung zu kämpfen. Selbst Draco verspürte wie er seine ganze Haltung geändert hatte. Seinen Großvater jemals so zu erleben, war für ihn ein Wunder.

Sein Vater drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um und stand aus der Hocke auf. Er hielt ihr das weiße Bündel hin, denn andernfalls würde sie es ihm aus der Hand reißen. "Er ist genauso putzig wie Magnus." sagte sie mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

"Er ist nicht wie dieser Balg von Phaeton!" motzte Lucius gleich los und Phosphoros stand auf.

"Wieso habt ihr uns nicht gesagt, dass ihr ein Kind erwartet?" endlich fand er seinen Sprache wieder.

"Seit meiner Hochzeit habt ihr euch nicht im geringsten darum gekümmert was los ist. Es hat euch nicht interessiert, als ich angeklagt worden bin, nachdem der dunkle Lord verschwand. Keiner von euch beiden hat mir bei gestanden. Wir hatten euch öfters zum Essen eingeladen aber seltsamerweise wart ihr genau zu jenem Zeitpunkt gerade bei einem eurer anderen Kinder. Wundert es dich da also, dass du nichts von einem weiteren Enkel wusstest?" Lucius ließ den Blick nicht ein einziges Mal von seinem Kind schweifen.

Seine Mutter fuhr dem Baby liebevoll mit dem Finger über die Wange. "Wann ist er geboren?" fragte sie ihren Sohn.

"Ähm..." Lucius sah auf die Wanduhr hinter sich. "Vor drei Stunden."

Erneut schaffte er es seinen Eltern die Sprache zu verschlagen.

"Soll das heißen, du hast deiner Frau das Kind gleich nach der Geburt genommen, nur um es uns zu zeigen?" fragte ihn Serpentigena außer sich. "Wie geht es ihr überhaupt?"

"Dummer Junge, Lucius. Das warst du schon immer. Du hättest dich mehr um deine Frau kümmern sollen, als deinem Ego." stimmte sein Vater den Worten seiner Frau zu.

Lucius nahm sofort das Neugeborene aus den Armen seiner Mutter wieder an sich. "Ganz so ist es nicht. Narcissa geht es gut, obwohl ich nach wie vor glaube, dass euch das nicht wirklich interessiert. Eigentlich hatte ich von euch beiden eine andere Reaktion erwartet auf die Geburt meines Sohnes, aber ihr habt es nicht getan. Was soll ich noch tun, um in eurer Gunst als Vollwertig dastehen zu können. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust in Phaetons Schatten zu stehen. Seit ich denken kann, muss ich mich immer behaupten und werde nur mit Vorwürfen beladen. Endlich habe ich mal gemeint etwas richtiges zu tun, euch auch auf mich stolz machen zu können, doch alles was ich bekomme sind Vorwürfe." sagte er sichtlich geknickt.

"Wenn du aus diesem Grund einen Sohn gezeugt hast, dann tut es mir Leid für dich, Lucius, das war der falsche Weg. Mir tut der arme kleine Junge in deinen Armen jetzt schon leid, denn er kann absolut nichts für seinen Vater!" schmetterte Phosphoros ihm entgegen.

"Ist gut, ich habe es verstanden." sagte Dracos Vater kühl. "Ihr habt kein Interesse an meinem Sohn und ihr glaubt auch noch, er sei aus den falschen Gründen geboren worden. Ich verstehe euch wirklich nicht. Ich kann es nicht. Sechsundzwanzig lange Jahre habe ich es versucht, aber ich kann es nicht." Er machte eine kurze Pause in der er ein Stück des Leinentuches, in das sein Sohn gewickelt war etwas aus dessen kleinen Gesichtchen zurück schob. In den sonst kalten blauen Augen brannte ein warmes Feuer der Liebe für dieses Kind. Draco musste leider erkennen, dass Lucius recht hatte, seine Großeltern erkannten es nicht.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir endgültig den Kontakt zueinander abbrechen." sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme. "Ich kann euch nicht geben was ihr wollt, ihr lehnt sogar euren Enkel ab. Nicht einmal seinen Namen wolltet ihr wissen." Sichtlich geknickt drehte er sich herum und verschwand aus dem Speisesaal, das kleine Bündel, das einmal Draco war, dicht an die Brust gepresst.

Schweigen folgte auf das laute Knallen als die Tür zufiel. Davon hatte Draco nichts gewusst. Sein Vater hatte ihm zwar einiges aus seiner Kindheit erzählt, aber niemals davon, dass er den Kontakt zu seinen Eltern endgültig abgebrochen hatte, weil sie sich nicht für seinen Sohn interessierten.

Ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken ganz anders. Seine Eltern liebten ihn wirklich, so wie sich die Beziehung zwischen Lucius und seinen Eltern darstellte, hatte es da große Probleme gegeben, dass es fast ein Wunder schien, dass Draco nicht auch so kalt behandelt wurde. Sein Vater hatte ein ganz anderes Verhältnis zu ihm haben wollen schon allein, weil er es nicht hatte. Eindeutig waren hier nun die Gründe für manche seiner Arten, die ihn einfach nicht aus sich heraus kommen ließen, wie es Narcissa im Umgang mit ihrem Sohn tat, aber Lucius versuchte ihn zu verwöhnen wo er nur konnte. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass sie einmal in einem Streit auseinander gehen würden, wie es bei ihm geschehen war.

Das waren die Gedanken, die Draco in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gingen. Mit einem Mal verstand er die Beweggründe und Handlungen seines Vaters besser, auch warum er so schnell die Idee Durmstrang als Schule für seinen Sohn aufgegeben hatte. Normalerweise setzte er sich hartnäckig durch, doch da die Kinder seiner Geschwister auf diese Schule gingen, sah die einzige Alternative eben nach Hogwarts aus. Eine Schule die langjährige Tradition in der Familie der Malfoys hatte. Nur selten wurde jemand nach Durmstrang geschickt. Meist geschah es, wenn es in Hogwarts gefährlich wurde, oder die jeweiligen Vertreter der Familie sich selbst in ihrem Ego gestärkt sehen wollten. Wo wurden heute denn noch die dunklen Künste gelehrt?

Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen. Er verwettete jedoch seinen Rennbesen, dass er mit dem piesacken Potters mehr Spaß hatte, als dieser doofe Magnus mit seinem Drill.

Er drehte sich zu seinen Großeltern um, um zu sehen, was sie tun würden, aber sie saßen schweigend da. Phosphoros aß weiterhin genüsslich zu abend, aber seiner Großmutter hatte der kurze Besuch ihres jüngsten Sohnes sichtlich zugesetzt.

Alles wurde schwarz und schon bald stand er vor dem Anwesen seines Vaters. Hinter ihm war eine Kutsche zum stehen gekommen und, gehüllt in einen Reiseumhang, stieg Serpentigena aus. Sie war allein und sichtlich um Fassung bemüht.

Sie straffte ihre Haltung und stolzierte dann die wenigen Stufen zum Haus hinauf. Nachdem sie den Türklopfer betätigt hatte, dauerte es eine Weile bis ihr eine Hauselfe öffnete. "Sie wünschen?"

Draco hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis dieser besagten Elfe den Hals umzudrehen. Dobby, dieses verräterische Biest.

"Bring mich zu meinem Sohn." sagte Serpentigena bestimmt und drängt sich an der Elfe vorbei.

"Wer sind sie, bitte? Ich glaube nicht, dass Master Malfoy es gerne sehen wird, wenn sie einfach so in sein Haus eindringen."

"Tu, was ich dir gesagt habe, denn ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es ihm noch weniger gefallen wird, wenn du seine Mutter in der Nacht draußen stehen lässt." Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich auf und die Hauselfe eilte davon.

Neugierig sah sich der Slytherin um. Es war nicht so, dass sich hier in den Jahren sehr viel verändert hätte, aber man bemerkte doch gewisse Unterschiede. Es standen Skulpturen in der Empfangshalle, die der Ausübung von dunkler Magie dienten. Das wusste er, weil diese Skulpturen nun in den Katakomben unter dem Landsitz vor sich hin verrotteten. Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, wie sein Vater sie genannt hatte. Draco selbst hatten diese Figuren meist Angst eingejagt, als er noch sehr viel kleiner war.

Bevor er weiter sich um die Veränderungen kümmern konnte, hörte er die Absätze seines Vaters auf der Treppe herunter kommen.

"Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte er kühl und distanziert. Er blieb in der Mitte stehen. Dobby lief an ihm langsam vorbei, vorsichtig auf seinen Herrn achtend. Unten machte sich eine andere Hauselfe aus dem Staub.

"Ich möchte mit dir reden, mir scheint, als wäre das bereits schon seit langer Zeit fällig."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist jetzt zu spät. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir uns dafür jetzt die Mühe machen sollten."

"Aber ich. Hör zu, es mag zwar einige Dinge geben, die uns voneinander trennen. Dinge, die dich von deinen Geschwistern unterscheiden und durch die du dich von deiner Familie verstoßen fühlst, aber dem ist nicht so. Wir haben für jedes unserer Kinder einen Platz in unserem Innern und ihr Wohl liegt uns von allen am Herzen. Da geht es nicht darum wer besser ist und wer nicht. Es geht auch nicht darum, wer am schnellsten bei der Zeugung eines Kindes ist."

Dracos Vater verdrehte die Augen und war schon halb beim herumdrehen als seine Mutter einige Schritte vor eilte. "Nein, warte, hör mich an. Die Art wie du heute zu uns gekommen ist, sah danach aus, das kann ich nicht bestreiten, aber du warst auch anders als sonst. In deinen Augen konnte ich es sehen. Du bist reifer geworden und das nicht erst mit der Geburt deines Sohnes, den ich ganz gerne noch einmal sehen würde." Sie sprach in einem sanften Ton zu ihm.

"Weiß Vater, dass du hier bist?" Seine Stimme war noch immer kühl. Er glaubte den Worten seiner Mutter nicht und sah auch keinen Grund dazu.

Sie senkte den Kopf. "Nein."

"Dann geh!"

"Aber er wird kommen." rief sie ihm hinterher, da er die letzten Stufen hinauf eilte. Wütend stapfte sie mit dem Fuß auf. "Immer muss ich mich um die Versöhnung von euch allen kümmern." schimpfte sie. Wenig später eilte sie die Treppen rauf, dicht gefolgt von Draco.

Sie stürzte ins Schlafzimmer und dort lag Narcissa halb aufgerichtet im Bett mit ihrem Kind im Arm und Lucius war bei ihr. "Sagte ich nicht, du sollst gehen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, du wüsstest nicht wie du aus dem Haus gelangen kannst."

"Lucius!" Narcissa legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm.

Serpentigena setzte ein Lächeln auf und eilte auf die andere Seite des Bettes zu Dracos Mutter. "Meinen Glückwunsch, meine Liebe. Lucius war am Abend bereits bei uns und hat uns euren süßen Sohn gezeigt." In dem Moment fiel ihr auch etwas ein. "Dessen Namen wir leider nicht erfahren haben. Bis jetzt nicht." Sie sah langsam zu ihrem Sohn, der nun den seinigen im Arm hielt und diesen streichelte.

"Wir haben uns für Draco entschieden." sagte Narcissa stolz. "Er passt herrlich in unsere Familie und ist ein würdiger Name für Lucius' Sohn. Ich bin so glücklich im Moment und kann überhaupt nicht schlafen."

"Das versteh ich nur zu gut. Mir ging es bei meinen Kindern genauso. Jedes mal." pflichtete die ältere Mrs Malfoy bei.

"Könntet ihr bitte damit aufhören?" fragte Lucius genervt.

"Gibst du mir meinen Schatz?" fragte Narcissa und hielt die Arme ihm entgegen. Sobald sie das kleine Bündel hatte, hielt sie es ihrer Schwiegermutter hin. "Hier, nimm ihn mal. Er ist so leicht und ruhig. Er hat bisher kaum einen Ton von sich gegeben. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass er mich die letzten Monate über so gequält hat."

Serpentigena setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Neugeborene in den Arm. Lucius beobachtete diese ganze Sache mit Argusaugen. Die Eifersucht loderte und natürlich das Unverständnis warum sich aus zwei Feindinnen gerade die besten Freundinnen entwickelt hatten.

"Er wird nicht so lange ruhig bleiben, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber meine haben mir auch ziemlich zugesetzt, als ich sie noch in mir trug. Vor allem dein Mann. Keines meiner Kinder hat mich so sehr leiden lassen wie er."

"Sag endlich was du willst und dann geh!" forderte Lucius. Ihm wurde diese ganze Sache zu dumm.

Sorgenvoll sah Narcissa Serpentigena an. "Er meinte, ihr hättet ihn und Draco abgewiesen."

"Nein, das war nicht so. Wir sind überrascht gewesen, ja und Phosphoros auch ein wenig sauer. Schließlich hatten wir nicht gewusst, dass wir einen weiteren Enkel bekommen würden und konnten uns gar nicht drauf vorbereiten, zumal wir gedacht haben, dass ihr beiden überhaupt nicht daran denken würdet euch zu vermehren. Ich will euch nicht verurteilen. Nicht an diesem Tag und auf diese Weise. Das kleine Ding hier ist ein Wunder, wie jedes Kind das geboren wird und es hat großes Glück in diese Familie hinein geboren zu sein.

Es war nur leider so, dass Lucius den Anschein erweckte, als sei dieses Kind nur dazu da, um ihn vor seinen Eltern besser zu stellen. Als hättet ihr alles daran gesetzt eines zu bekommen, damit wir euch mehr achten, obwohl wir das bereits tun. Nur weil wir mehrere Unstimmigkeiten haben, uns öfters nicht so verstehen, wie es sein sollte und anderer Meinung sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir euch euer Glück nicht gönnen. Es wird auch keiner herkommen, der euch euer Kind wegnehmen wird." Sie sah Lucius an. "Das ist doch das, was dich nun am meisten beschäftigt. Du hast Angst, dein Vater könnte dir deinen Sohn nehmen, weil er der Meinung ist, du würdest dich vor der Verantwortung drücken, wenn du merkst, dass wir dich in unseren Augen höher stellen. Darüber solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen. Wenn er es vorhätte, würde er es nicht sofort tun. Du weißt wie er ist. Sollte er merken, dass ihr euren Sohn vernachlässigt, weil er einzig und allein dazu diente, dich und deine Frau in unserer Gunst anzuheben, dann könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass Phosphoros ihn zu uns holt und ihm das gibt, was er hier nicht bekommen kann."

Narcissas Mundwinkel hatten sich verzogen. "Nun glaube ich mir vorstellen zu können, warum Lucius nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben will." Sie nahm ihr Kind wieder an sich. "Niemand wird ihn mir nehmen. Niemand! Ich kann sehr wohl auf meinen Sohn achten."

"Auf gar keinen Fall wird das jemand." Lucius erhob sich drohend. "Er wird hier aufwachsen in diesem Haus und von seinen Eltern geliebt werden, wie er es verdient. Bei uns wird er es besser haben, als bei euch. Er wird sich nicht eurer eigenartigen Etikette beugen und versuchen eure Achtung zu erlangen in dem er zu einer genauen Kopie eurer selbst wird. Er kann tun und lassen was er will in diesem Haus."

Sie senkte den Blick. "Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um das Wohl dieses Kindes, das müsst ihr verstehen."

"Zur Kenntnis genommen." unterbrach Lucius sie. Den Ton kannte Draco nur zur Genüge. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Diskussionen und wollte seine Mutter so schnell wie möglich los werden. "Das wird mich aber nicht davon abhalten, dass ich fertig mit euch bin. Den einzigen Grund, den ich bei deinem Besuch hier sehe ist die Drohung uns unseren Sohn weg zu nehmen. Richte meinem Vater einen schönen Gruß aus. Wenn er jemanden seinen Sohn wegnehmen will, dann soll er Phaeton fragen. Ich lasse mich jedenfalls nicht von ihm kontrollieren. Das ist mein Leben, meine Familie und wenn ich mich bereit fühle ein Kind zu haben, dann habe ich eines." Bei den letzten Worten hatte er sich vorgebeugt und sprach in einem drohenden Ton.

Serpentigena stand hastig auf. Sie reckte die Nase arrogant nach oben. "Gut, ich habe versucht mit dir zu reden, aber du willst mich nicht verstehen. Guten Nacht." sagte sie an Narcissa gewandt. Nach wie vor hielt sie ihren kleinen Draco fest an sich gedrückt, der friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte, wie das ältere Original auf der gepolsterten Oberfläche der Truhe, die vor dem Ehebett seiner Eltern damals gestanden hatte. Er war so müde von dem Tag gewesen, dass er eingeschlafen war, als Serpentigena den Raum verließ und das Tagebuch gab ihn endlich frei.


End file.
